Nem tudom, ki vagy
by Assa-h
Summary: Harry abba az időbe csöppen, amikor a Voldemort még egyszerű becenév volt, és úgy dönt, ha már ebben a korban rekedt, tesz róla, hogy ez így is maradjon.
1. Zuhanás

1. megjegyzés: Ami mindig, nevezetesen, hogy minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Én csak kölcsönvettem a teremtményeit, bármiféle anyagi haszon nélkül. :-)

2. megjegyzés: Ezt a kisregényt Mena harmadik Antisablon páylázatára írtam.

A feltételek a következők voltak (megmagyaráz egy-két dolgot): "Tom Denem/Harry Potter: Tom Denem tizenhat évesen, még első gyilkossága előtt úgy dönt, hogy olyan mágiaághoz nyúl, amiben kivételesen nem jó: a jövőbelátáshoz, hogy megtudja mi vár rá a választott útján. Egy holdtalan éjszakán kimegy tehát az erdő szélére; azonban, miután magához tér a nagy varázserőt igénylő bűbáj után, csak egy döbbent, egy szál vörös alsógatyát viselő, kócos, szemüveges fiúval találja szemben magát, akiről azt sem tudja, hogy kicsoda..."

Nem kellett mindenképpen slashnek lennie, és nem is lett az.

Aki úgy dönt, elolvassa, annak jó szórakozást! :-)

* * *

1. fejezet: Zuhanás

Valami baj volt a varázslattal. A leírás ugyan nem említett konkrétumokat, de neki megvoltak a sejtései – és nagyon is logikusnak tetsző elképzelései – arról, minek kellene történnie, és azok távolról sem egyeztek azzal, amit jelenleg a mágia művelt.

Felolvasta a szavakat – még mindig ott csengtek a fülében incselkedve, gúnyolódva, kristálytisztán… – és várt. Várta a víziót, azt az időt – még ha csak lélegzetvételnyi lesz is –amíg a jövőbe pillanthat; a bizonyosságot, hogy a megfelelő úton jár, hogy eléri azt, ami után oly régóta sóvárog… Ehelyett azonban: a jeges varázs a bőrébe mart, körülvette őt, beburkolta és kitöltötte.

Mindig is a társainál erősebben kötődött a mágiához, többet és hatékonyabban volt képes az uralma alá hajtani, és pontosabban érzékelte, mit is jelent birtokolni, irányítani ezt a rejtélyes energiát.

A mágia máskor simulékony volt, behódoló, cirógatóan gördült végig a sejtjein, de most… szirupossá sűrűsítette a vérét, kínzóvá lassította az áramlását, megdermesztette az izmait, a csontjait ólomsúlyúvá nehezítette. Ormótlan volt, törékeny és teljességgel tehetetlen.

Az agya valahol mélyen, a bénító riadalmon túl, a magyarázatot kutatta, csökönyösen visszatérve egyetlen bántó, keserűen egyértelmű gondolathoz… Hibázni! Hibázni, ő?! Együtt kacagott a testét szaggató tébolyult mágiával.

Hallotta, ahogy a varázs sikolt körülötte – a fülében és az elméjében egyszerre –, és érezte, ahogy egyre szorosabbra vonja az ölelését, azzal fenyegetve őt, hogy összeroppantja. Az utolsó, ami tudatosult benne, hogy a torka kiszáradt, hogy fáj minden hang, hogy éget, ahogy a levegő görcsös, ugató remegéssel végigszalad rajta, és ő zuhan a fullasztó, ellenséges feketeségbe…

Az orra fintorba rándult valami kellemetlen, bökő-csiklandó érzéstől, és ez az apró, de annál intenzívebb reflex elég volt ahhoz, hogy Tomot az ébrenlét elmosódó, bizonytalan határáról a valóságba segítse. Csukott szemmel feküdt, figyelte a szívverését, aminek higgadt, egyenletes üteme valahogy nem tűnt helyénvalónak. Zaklatottnak kellett volna lenni, dübörgőnek, hiszen… Miért is tulajdonképpen? Amint feltette magának a kérdést, robbanásszerűen tértek vissza az este képei: vacsora után a hálóterembe megy és elzavarja Averyéket… Egyedül van, az ágyon hever, vár… A Rengetegbe indul, nem törődik a klubhelyiségben felé dobott kérdésekkel… A tisztáson áll, és izgatottan ismétli a betanult szöveget… De utána?

Didergett és a bőrét fűszálak simogatták. Nem halhatott meg, ebben egészen biztos volt. Az éjszakai erdő illatai, a földön mászkáló rovarok neszezése, az átnedvesedett ruha, ami most kellemetlenül tapadt a hátához és a lábaira… Mind túlságosan evilági dolgoknak tűntek a szemében.

Elszántan nyitotta ki a szemét, készen arra, hogy bátran viselje, bármiféle látvány fogadja… Idejekorán lehullott, fonnyadó levelek csonkjai, egypár gally, tavasszal nyíló vadvirágok és morzsalékos, fekete talaj: kiábrándítóan egyszerű és ismerős. Tom maga se tudta, mire számított még a nyilvánvalóan félresikerült varázslat után. Illetve tudta, de annak a beismerése azzal járt volna, hogy egyúttal azt is elfogadja, hogy Tom Rowle Denem csak egy fellegekben járó bolond, aki még annyit sem konyít a mágiaelmélethez, mint az a mamlasz félvér a Griffendélből.

Mert… nos, igen: ha csak futó képzelgés volt is, villanásnyi mámorító fantazmagória, de megfordult a fejében, hogy talán utazott az időben. Nem… Az példátlan eset volna, olyasmi, ami ellentmond még a mágia valódi ésszerűségen túli törvényeinek is. Méltó és illő hozzá, de talán túlságosan nagy kihívás. Most legalábbis.

Értelmetlen volt tépelődni rajta. Erőt vett magán, és a szokottnál lassabb, darabosabb mozdulatokkal felállt. Egy-két pillanatig még lefoglalta, hogy leverje a tenyerére tapadt, porhanyós földet, aztán felnézett, és elakadt a lélegzete a rémülettől. A tisztáson ugyanis – hogy mióta és milyen okból, azon Tom egyelőre nem bírt és nem is mert volna eltöprengeni – vézna, kócos és – a személyét illetően ez volt az egyik legfontosabb információ – szinte meztelen fiú tartózkodott. Egyetlen viselete egy színehagyott, vörös alsónadrág volt.

A sarkain ülve térdelt a nyirkos, nedves fűben, a feje a mellkasára csuklott, a szemüvege félrecsúszott, de ő mindezzel nem törődve, békésen szuszogott. Tom csak abból tudta, hogy nem merülhetett teljesen álomba, hogy nem dőlt oldalra, mint holmi krumpliszsák.

Óvatosan közelítette meg a fiút. – Kölyök! – A szólított mélyebb levegőt vett, de egyéb módon nem reagált. – Vakarcs! ÉBRESZTŐ! – Általában nem szívesen érintett meg másokat, és ha tehette, elkerülte azokat a helyzeteket, amik erre kötelezhették volna, most azonban kelletlenül kinyújtotta a kezét, és meglökte a fiú vállát.

A kölyök megingott, de nem terült el, ahogy arra Tom számított, hanem pislogva, bizonytalanul kinyitotta a szemét, és álomtól fátyolos tekintettel végigmérte őt.

Harry két sajgó térddel, és egy – valószínűleg csak szemhunyásnyi ideig tartó – bóbiskolással korábban úgy vélekedett, ez a mai klassz nap volt. Márpedig az elmúlt tanév eseményeinek fényében ez, különösen tőle felettébb váratlan és megdöbbentő megállapításnak bizonyult.

Reggel Hermionéval és Ronnal együtt olvasta a Prófétában, hogy hiába a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály megfeszített munkája, továbbra sem sikerült Sirius Black nyomára bukkanni. Aztán gyönyörűséges, Piton- és Malfoy-mentes órákat töltöttek azzal, hogy a napsütötte parkban bóklásztak. Meglátogatták Hagridot és elbúcsúztak tőle – ami meglehetősen embertpróbáló feladat volt karamellával összeragasztott állkapoccsal. Délután Wood kirángatta a csapatát – köztük természetesen őt – meg még pár vállakozókedvű griffendélest a kviddicspályára, hogy mint mondta, egy utolsó meccset játszhasson a Roxfortban. Kifulladva és farkaséhesen estek tehát be a díszlakomára, ahol Dumbledore bejelentette a házuk sorozatban harmadik házkupa győzelmét. Ez pedig ünneplést kívánt, hangos, önfeledt, messze az éjszakába nyúló banzájt a klubhelyiségben, aminek Harry ki se bírta várni a végét. Holtfáradtan baktatott fel a harmadévesek hálótermébe, a ruháit hányavetin a padlóra szórta, és úgy, ahogy volt, pizsama nélkül, orrán a sokat megélt, kerek szemüveggel felkészült rá, hogy a takaró és a puha párnák közé zuhanjon.

Nos, a zuhanás valóban megvolt, de szemmel láthatóan nem a baldachinos ágyba érkezett a végén. Nem. Itt ült a… a… Isten tudja hol, védtelenül, majdnem pucéran – ez utóbbi persze alapvetően nem befolyásolta a helyzetét, viszont még kényelmetlenebbé tette – és a fiatal Voldemort arcába bámult. Épp olyan volt, mint egy évvel korábban, odalent a Titkok Kamrájában, sőt iszonytatóbb: hús-vér ember.

„Hogyan?" Kiáltani akart, ám hamar rájött, hogy a teste, fittyet hányva az ő szándékaira, inkább használná a maradék energiáit ájulásra, az efféle megerőltető munka helyett. Az eszméletvesztés pedig, bár üdvös és könnyű megoldást kínált, nem igazán volt ínyére. Annyit titkolóztak előtte, annyiszor ferdítették el az igazságot, szerette legalább azt pontosan tudni, ami közvetlenül vele történt. Így hát csendben maradt, és várta, hogy a másik megszólítsa.

Tom nem sietett a bemutatkozással. A tekintete elidőzött a fiú fakó, gyűrött arcán, a homlokába hulló, szénfekete tincsek takarásában kirajzolódó furcsa, villámot formázó hegen és a szemein, amiknek eredeti zöldjéből csak keskeny sáv látszott a félelemtől óriásira tágult pupillák körül.

- Hogy hívnak?

- Harry Potter – dünnyögte a gyerek engedelmesen.

- Hány éves vagy? – Ki kellett szenvednie a fiúból _azt_ a bizonyos információt, amit sejtett ugyan, de nehezére esett elhinni, hogy valóság lehet. Pedig úgy kellett történnie: ő nem mehetett a jövőbe, helyette viszont kapott valakit, aki beavathatja abba, milyen az.

- Idén leszek tizennégy. – A közlést kísérő mozdulat vállvonásnak indult, de Harry épp csak megemelte a karját, lemondóan vissza is ejtette. – Július 31-én – tette hozzá bágyadtan.

- Idén? – Tomnak vigyáznia kellett, hogy a hangja ne remegjen a testén végignyargaló lázas örömtől.

- Igen – motyogta Harry kissé ingerülten. – Tudod, 1994-ben.

Tom először szólni sem tudott – a diadal részegítően édes érzése szinte fojtogatta; túl sok, túl intenzív volt egyszerre –, aztán összeszedte magát és ünnepélyes komolysággal a fiúhoz fordult. – Rendben, Harry Potter. Az én nevem Tom Denem.

„Na ne mondd!"

- És az év, amit írunk, 1942.

„Ezt tényleg ne!"

Harry imbolyogva talpra kecmergett, de ennél messzebb menő tervei nem igazán voltak. Csak ált ott vacogva, libabőrösen és Tomot figyelte.

- Beszélj nekem a jövőről! – A fiú ezúttal már meg sem próbálta palástolni az izgatottságát.

Harry gyomra görcsbe rándult a hangtól. Ugyanolyan volt, mint előző évben, mikor Voldemort arról faggatta, hogyan élhette túl kisbabaként a szüleinek halált hozó átkot. Követelőzés és megszállott kíváncsiság vibrált benne, és a felszólítás is egyezett azzal a korábbival.

Harry akkor hallgatott Denemre és mesélt, hogy időt nyerjen. De az a Tom tudta, ki ő, tudta milyen szerepük van egymás sorsának alakulásában. Ennek viszont fogalma se volt az egészről, és megérdemelte, hogy most _ő_ játsszon vele egy kicsit.

- Tom Denemet mondtál, ugye? – kérdezte töprengést mímelve. – Egyáltalán nem cseng ismerősen.

A közlés nem törte le a fiút. – Persze, persze… – suttogta, mintha Harry lelombozónak szánt kijelentése épp a reményeit igazolná. Hisz mindig is alig vártam, hogy ne kelljen hallanom. Na és az, hogy Voldemort?

Harry közönyös grimasszal felelt.

- Voldemort – ismételte a másik erélyesebben. (Úgy gondolta, a gyerek elég kimerültnek látszik, talán emiatt nem is koncentrál kellőképpen.) Harry idejében egy kviddicsstadionnyi embert ki tudott volna készíteni pusztán ezzel.

- Bocs, sose hallottam rólad.

- Az nem lehet. – Tom feldúlt járkálásba kezdett. – AZ NEM LEHET! – üvöltötte hisztérikusan. – Varázsló vagy te egyáltalán? – fordult Harryhez reménykedőn, ebbe az utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodva.

- Még szép – vágta rá a fiú megbotránkozva. Aztán úgy döntött, rátesz még egy lapáttal. Tom eleget gyötörte őt, itt az idő visszaadni a kölcsönt. – Figyelj csak, ez a Voldemort valami művésznév? Énekes vagy?

„Igen, ez az a pillanat" – gondolta Tom Denem. Most kell előkapnia a pálcáját és a lelket is kiátkozni a szemtelen kis pondróból. Bármit használhatna rajta, hiszen senki nem tudja, hogy itt van, senki nem keresné, neki pedig nem kéne büntetéstől tartania.

„Igen, ez az a pillanat" – gondolta Harry. Ha a másik nem végez vele rögtön – „És miért ne tenné?" – akkor akár arra is lesz némi esélye, hogy ép bőrrel ússza meg az egész kalandot.

Tom mélyeket lélegzett – ami Harryt leginkább dühödt fújtatásra emlékeztette –, majd váratlanul megragadta a kisebb fiú karját.

Harry feljajdult fájdalmában. – Nézd! – hadarta pánikba esve. – Ha ennyi volt, küldj vissza!

- Nem tudlak… Gyerünk! – Rántott egyet Harryn, és miután a fiú engedelmesen megindult, egyre gyorsítva a tempón a Tiltott Rengeteg széle felé vonszolta.

„Nem tudlak… megölni." Így hangzott volna, ha végigmondja. Persze, ameddig eljutott benne, az tökéletesen helytálló válasz volt a vakarcs kérdésére. Az utolsó szót csak gondolatban merte hozzátenni. Egyrészt, nem akarta megijeszteni a kölyköt, és nem is tartozott rá, hogy ő mire próbálta rábeszélni magát hirtelen felindulásában.

A Gyilkos Átok; páratlan, vissza nem térő lehetőség volt, hogy emberen is lássa a működését. Ezidáig csak pókokon, kisebb erdei állatokon használta, gyakorlásképp, meg egyszer, bosszúból, egy griffendéles prefektus macskáján. Értelmetlen tett volt, szánalmas és méltatlan hozzá. Szégyellte, ahogy azt is, hogy egyáltalán foglalkozott egy ilyen semmiséggel.

Az Adava Kedavráról azt olvasta „igazán akarni kell". Korábban akarta, hogy tudja, képes rá, hogy ez sem jelent nagyobb kihívást egy-egy komplikáltabb transzformációnál. De ez most más volt.

Egy pókra rátaposhatott, agyoncsaphatta az összecsavart Reggeli Prófétával, a nyulakról, békákról tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb ragadozók zsákmányaiként vagy a roxforti üstökben – a konyhán, illetve a bájitallaborban – végeznék. Egy ember viszont… Úgy gondolta, azt össze sem lehet hasonlítani az előzőekkel. Hiszen ő maga is az volt. Ismerte a test reakcióit, megtapasztalta a gondolkodást, az érzékelést. Mindezt elpusztítani… ehhez kevésnek tűnt a kíváncsiság és a bizonyítási vágy.

Az egyéb gyilkolási módokat számba se vette. Végignézni valakinek a haláltusáját? Nem volt rá felkészülve. Mindig úgy képzelte, hogy ha része is lesz ilyesmiben, első alkalommal társaságban történik majd, Avery előtt és Lestrange előtt… akiknek a jelenléte kényszeríti őt, hogy elviselje.

Esetleg elkábíthatná a kölyköt, eltörhetné a lábát, konfúziós bűbájt szórhatna rá, hogy aztán a sorsára hagyja. Szinte kizártnak tartotta, hogy így, főleg ebben a hidegben megérné a reggelt. Csakhogy nem tudhatta, egy ilyen cselekedet milyen befolyással lenne a jövőre. Bár csekély volt a valószínűsége, előfordulhatott, hogy épp magának árt valami módon azzal, ha elveszejti a vakarcsot…

A monoton mozgás elálmosította Harryt. Végtére is nem kellett gondolkodnia, merre menjen – csak húzatta magát –, nem kellett irányítania a lépteit – a lábai elgémberedtek a hidegtől, már nem érezte, ha kőre vagy szúrós gallyra taposott. Rezignáltan tűrte, hogy Tom keresztülrángassa a parkon, fel a lépcsőn, át az előcsarnokon… és magában csak annyit állapított meg, hogy ennek a bánásmódnak bizony nyoma marad: az idősebb fiú karcsú ujjai napokra lilászöld mintát nyomtak a bőrébe.

Szól Dippetnek, aki majd összehívja a tanári kar tagjait, és együtt kiokoskodnak valamit. Neki onnantól semmi dolga az egésszel. Így lesz a legjobb. Nem szegett szabályt, leszámítva persze, hogy a Rengetegbe merészkedni, kíséret nélkül, kétségbevonható intézkedés… De a bűbáj, amit használt nem tiltott, prefektusként pedig felhatalmazása volt, hogy takarodó után is elhagyhassa a klubhelyiséget.

Gyűlölte, hogy éreznie kell, milyen erővel és ütemben dobban a gyerek szíve, hogy az apró szőrszálak a karján hogyan borzolódnak a hidegtől… és mérgében, minél tovább húzódott a kényszerű kontaktus, annál nagyobb erővel szorította a fiút, aki félálomba caplatott utána. Meztelen talpa csattogott a padló kövezetén.

A harmadik emeletre vezető lépcsősoron jártak, amikor Tom rántást érzett a vállában. Ő oda se figyelve, reflexből lépte át a trükkös, eltűnő fokot, az el-elbóbiskoló Harry viszont a bal lábával combig belesüllyedt.

Tom a szabad kezével a vakarcs hóna alá nyúlt, és szitkozódva igyekezett kicibálni Harryt a ragaszkodó természetű lépcső fogságából.

Harry meg se próbált segédkezni a műveletben, engedte, hogy a kezei tehetetlenül, marionett-figura módjára lendüljenek, pedig fájdalmat okozott Tom cseppet sem óvatos érintése, és az is, ahogy a bőre a kőhöz dörzsölődött.

- Mit jelentsen ez, Mr. Denem? – csattant szigorúan egy ismerős hang. – Mit művel azzal a fiúval?

Tom szája vicsorra húzódott, de ezt csak Harry láthatta, mert a fiú, mire felnézett az őt megszólító professzorra, rendezte a vonásait.

- Jó estét, uram!

- Kérdeztem valamit, Tom. – Dumbledore néhány fokkal lejjebb jött, és csinálhatott valamit a pálcájával, mert Harry hirtelen sokkal könnyebbnek érezte a csapdába szorult lábát. – Most próbálja!

Tom – ezúttal vigyázva – könnyedén kiemelte Harryt a lépcsőfokból. – Dippet igazgató úrhoz indultam, Dumbledore professzor – válaszolta veszélyesen selymes és ártatlan hangon –, hogy beszámoljak neki arról, amit ma éjjel tettem, és a segítségét kérjem. – Félig lesütötte a szemét, és úgy nézett fel Dumbledore-ra. – Örülök, hogy összefutottunk, uram…

- A festmények sustorogtak arról, hogy érdemes körülnézni errefelé – jegyezte meg a professzor.

Tom bólintott. – Szóval, örülök, mert úgy vélem, jó, ha az elsők közt hallja. – A kijelentés második fele történetesen igaz is volt. Ha akadt a Roxfortban olyan személy, aki megfejthette, mit rontott el a varázslatnál és azt hogyan lehet helyrehozni, az Albus Dumbledore volt.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott és szánakozó, aggodalmas pillantást vetett az átfagyott Harryre. – Jöjjenek!

* * *

Tomnak szerencsére csak egyszer kellett elmondania, mi is történt az erdőben, és kicsoda a vele lévő vézna kisfiú. Dippetnek már Dumbledore foglalta össze a dolgot, aztán komor, sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, és elküldték őt azzal, hogy valamikor a nap folyamán hívatni fogják.

A „valamikor" nem sokkal a délelőtti bűbájtan előtt érkezett el, és Tom kelletlenül pakolta össze a már kikészített holmiját, majd nem törődve a barátai faggatózásával az igazgatói irodába indult.

Most ott ültek hallgatagon az íróasztal körül: Dippet a szokásos székében, mellette Dumbledore – bár inkább az asztal sarkánál, mint mögötte –, a vendégeknek szánt két fotelben pedig ő és Harry. A vakarcs ezúttal határozottan éber, sőt energikus volt. Valahonnan egy talárt is kerítettek neki – sima feketét, bármely ház címere nélkül. Felöltözve és kipihenten jóval emberibb látványt nyújtott, igaz, arra már nem vette a fáradságot, hogy meg is fésülködjön. Tom ezt a trehányságot egyszerűen felháborítónak tartotta. Az ő külseje mindig rendezett és makulátlan volt – igyekezett meggyőzni magát, hogy ehhez ragaszkodni a saját igénye (és erénye), nem a vaskalapos árvaházi nevelés hozadéka.

Harry pompásan érezte magát. Akár délig is hagyták volna aludni, ha az arcát melengető napsugarak ébredésre nem csiklandozzák. Kellemes meglepetés volt továbbá, hogy azzal ellentétben, amire számított – heveny nyaki görcsök és hátfájás, hiszen a fotelben összegömbölyödve aludt el – a kényelmes, bár a helyhiány miatt kissé szűk ággyá alakított kanapén találta magát, puha plédbe bugyolálva.

Mindez, megtoldva a bőséges és utánozhatatlanul finom reggelivel, aminek jó része még mindig ott illatozott az igazgató íróasztalán, már-már elérte, hogy Harry kicsattanóan jókedvű legyen.

Tudta, miért és hogyan került ide – Dumbledore meg Dippet, miközben evett, elmesélték neki, amit Tomtól hallottak –, valamint, bár ezt nem kötötte a két varázsló orrára, tudott és kitalált számos egyéb dolgot is.

- Remélem, Mr. Denem, tisztában van vele, mekkora ostobaság volt végrehajtani azt a jövendőmondó bűbájt – szólalt meg rekedtes hangján az igazgató. Csontos ujjait összefűzte és szemrehányóan nézett Tomra. – Nemcsak önmagát sodorta veszélybe, hanem Mr. Pottert is.

A vakarcs nem túlzottan érdekelte. Sértetlen volt, megelégedett ennyivel. A rá vonatkozó részbe azonban nem köthetett bele, hiszen azokban a borzalmas pillanatokban ő is attól rettegett, hogy az örvény nem ereszti el élve.

- De jól vagyunk. Ő is – csak annyira fordította el a fejét, hogy mutassa, Harryről beszél, ám ne kelljen látnia a kölyköt –, én is. Készen állok vállalni a tettem…

- Érett, felelősségteljes gondolkodásra utaló gesztus, mindazonáltal szükségtelen – szakította félbe Dumbledore. – A kíváncsiság önmagában véve nem bűn, Mr. Denem – folytatta jóindulatú, már-már cinkos mosollyal (ami a végletekig felidegesítette Tomot). – Azonban az Ön varázslata komoly galibába kevert mindannyiunkat.

Harry feszülten mocorgott a fotelben.

- Mennyire vagytok tisztában az idő természetével?

- Semennyire – jelentette ki Harry szégyenkezés nélkül. (Nem is olyan régen használt ugyan időnyerőt, de akkor Hermione utasításait követte – legalábbis többnyire –, és később hiába próbálta a lány elmagyarázni a szerkezet működését, ő egy kukkot sem értett az egészből. Különben is, úgy gondolta, jobb, ha nem beszél feleslegesen.)

- Egy kicsit – morogta Tom, és elpirult, mintha súlyos mulasztáson kapták volna.

Dumbledore bólintott, aztán intett a pálcájával, mire Dippet egyik pennája kiemelkedett a díszes tartóból, felragyogott, majd elvékonyodott és megnyúlt, hogy végül hosszú fonalként ereszkedjen eléjük az asztalra. – Az időt így kell elképzelni – mutatott rá a professzor.

Harry maga alá húzta a lábait, és asztallapra támaszkodva feltérdelt a fotelban, hogy jobban lásson.

- Mindig előre halad. – Dumbledore végighúzta az ujját a levegőben a fonál mentén. – Mindegy, milyen eszközzel próbáljuk befolyásolni. – Felpillantott és előbb Tomra, majd Harryre nézett.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel vizsgálgatta a fonalat, az idősebb fiú pedig azt találgatta, mit akarhat a tanára egy efféle bevezetővel.

- Mr. Denem ezt tette – mondta Dumbledore, miközben megfogta a fonál egyik végét és átvetette a másikon.

Harry megsemmisülten bámulta a keletkezett hurkot. Azt a több, mint ötvenkét évet, ami a tegnap éjjelt összekötötte azzal a távoli nappal, amikor a Griffendél harmadszor is megnyeri a házkupát.

- Úgy érti… – A torka összeszorult, nem akaródzott kimondania.

- Úgy értem, hogy nem küldhetünk vissza, mert nincs hová – felelte Dumbledore szomorúan.

Harry visszazuttyant a fotelbe, és meredt tekintettel, szótlanul nézett előre. A Voldemort iránti gyűlölete még sohasem volt olyan heves és valóságos, mint ebben a percben. Elvette tőle a szüleit, a rendes gyerekkort, ő száműzte Dursleyékhez, az ő csatlósa kreált gyilkost Siriusból, Voldemort évről-évre kínozza, üldözi őt, és végül: megfosztotta a barátaitól. Öntudatlanul is mestermunkát végzett. „Ha ő nincs…" De hát – mit lehetett tenni – itt ült közvetlenül mellette, nyugodtan, közönyösen. Szép volt, fiatal, erős, befolyásos és ártatlan. Az utolsó jelző megálljt parancsolt a dühödten zakatoló gondolatoknak.

„Igen, ártatlan." A mágikus naptár, ami az iroda egyik polcán bújt meg az egyéb díszítőelemek között, március 23-at mutatott. Azt is észrevette előző éjjel, csak túl kimerült volt, hogy felfogja a jelentőségét, hogy tőzikén, gólyahíren, kankalinon tapos. „Csupa tavaszi virág."

Vagyis Tom még nem követte el az első gyilkosságát. Még nem nyitotta ki a Kamrát. Nincs Hisztis Myrtle… Illetve van, de békésen jegyzetel valamelyik órán, vagy az egyik mosdóban bujkál már most is és sír, mert kigúnyolták.

- Mr. Potter…

„Az ki…?"

- Harry!

Harry felocsúdott, és egyenesen Dumbledore csillogó, kék szemébe nézett.

- Sajnálom a történteket, és biztosra veszem, hogy Mr. Denem is… Úgy vélem, a legbölcsebb az lenne, ha mielőbb megkezdené a beilleszkedést a mi korunkba. Ez talán valamelyest eltereli a gondolatait arról a világról, amit elhagyott.

- Most azonnal felvesszük a Roxfortba – nyekeregte Dippet. – Ha kérhetném az adatait…

A terv készen állt: ha Voldemort nincs, a szülei nem halnak meg, Sirius nem kerül börtönbe, neki, vagyis az új Harrynek nem kell Dursleyéknél élnie, és rengeteg olyan ember menekül meg, akinek ő a létezéséről sem tudott.

Tegnap, igaz csak szórakozásból, de megteremtette az alapokat. Folytatnia kell, el kell hitetnie Tommal, hogy Voldemort útja nem vezet sehová, és felkínálni helyette valami mást. Azt illetően azonban, hogy ez mi is legyen, és miként viheti véghez a szépen hangzó tervet, csak homályos elképzelései voltak.

- Elég, ha csak a nevét és a korából kiszámolva egy fiktív születésnapot tüntetünk fel. A többi esetleg bonyodalmat okozna a későbbiekben.

Dippet megfontolta a kollégája javaslatát, aztán egyetértően bólogatott. – A saját idődben melyik volt a házad? – kérdezte azon a jellegzetes vékony-reszelős hangján, ami felborzolta Harry idegeit, valahányszor a fiú meghallotta.

Tom mindössze egy gyors és felettébb ellenséges pillantást vetett a lopva felé sandító gyerekre, majd bámult tovább kifelé az ablakon, Dumbledore viszont ugyanolyan szakadatlan elszántsággal épp ellenkezőleg, Harryt fürkészte.

Tudta, hogy alaposan meg kell fontolnia a választ. A Griffendélbe nem mehetett, bármennyire is szeretett volna. Tom akkor végképp nem állna szóba vele, márpedig neki életbevágó volt, hogy minél több időt töltsön a fiúval, és mindegy, milyen áron, de valahogy eltántorítsa az áhított útról.

A Mardekárt túlzásnak érezte volna, és egyébként is irtózott attól, hogy leendő gyilkosok közt kelljen élnie és boldogulnia.

Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy az egyik semleges házat kell mondania, de a kettő még mindig túl tág körét jelentette a lehetőségeknek. A Hugrabugról alig tudott valamit, leszámítva, hogy a közkeletű vélekedés szerint a lúzerek gyűjtőhelye. Ezzel már csak azért sem tudott tiszta szívből egyetérteni, mert ott volt például Justin vagy Ernie vagy Cedric Diggory, akiket egyáltalán nem tartott bénának. A Hollóhátról még ennyi információval sem rendelkezett, de úgy képzelte, az ottani diákok fő elfoglaltsága tanulni, magolni, készülni látástól vakulásig… Nem vonzotta különösebben, másrészről viszont, ha Tom Denem, a prefektus, az iskolaelsői cím várományosa közelébe akart férkőzni…

- Fiam! – szólította meg Dippet, mikor a csend túl hosszúra nyúlt.

- A Hollóhát – bökte ki Harry. Nagyot nyelt, és idegességében megszorította a fotel karfáit. – Hollóhátas voltam – ismételte árnyalatnyival magabiztosabban.


	2. Priori Incantatem

Minden jog Rowlingé. Változatlanul.

Cadogan: A második verzió. :-) Tom még nem foglalkozott olyan behatóan az okklumenciával és a legilimenciával. Tudja, hogy létezik ilyesmi, és szándékában is áll megtanulni, de még nem jutott el odáig. Dumbledore pedig azért nem kutakodott Harry fejében, mert ki akarta várni, mi sül ki a felbukkanásából, és mivel látta, hogy a fiú készül valamire, nem akart infromációkat az eltörtölt jövőről, mert azok esetleg rossz irányban befolyásolták volna. Márpedig az új jövő, új esélyeket teremtett. Dumbledore időt adott, hogy ezek kibontakozzanak.

Lilian: Ebből már nem lesz slash. :-) Egyrészt a történet kész van, másrészt az nem is az én műfajom. Elolvasom, főleg ha jó, de az írásával inkább nem próbálkozom. :-)

* * *

2. fejezet: Priori Incantatem

- Mr. Denem, egy pillanatra! – Tom bosszús grimasszal torpant meg az átváltoztatás-tanterem ajtajában, de mikor visszafordult Dumbledore-hoz az arckifejezése szolgálatkész és érdeklődő volt. – Lenne egy feladatom az Ön számára.

„A vakarcs." Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy akármit is akar a nyakába sózni a professzor, annak ahhoz a nyamvadt kölyökhöz van köze. Már milliószor megbánta, hogy engedett a csábításnak és megpróbálkozott a jósbűbájjal.

Dumbledore és Dippet úgy döntöttek, adnak még egy napot Harrynek, hogy pihenjen, és amennyire lehet felkészüljön, és a szerdai vacsorán – azaz ezen az estén – akarták bemutatni a roxfortosoknak.

- Esetleg segíthetek valamiben, professzor? – érdeklődött Tom, mikor odaért Dumbledore asztalához.

- Ezt már tegnap meg kellett volna kérdeznie – feddte meg a tanár jóindulatú szemrehányással. – Szeretném, ha elkísérné Harryt Ollivander úr üzletébe.

Tomnak egyáltalán nem volt kedve az Abszol útra menni, főleg nem _annak_ a gyereknek a társaságában. Különben se volt szokása kihagyni a tanórákat, még ha a legtöbbre előre meg is tanult mindent, most meg két napon belül ez lenne a második eset. Persze, Lumpsluck nem neheztelne érte, az okát is legfeljebb Dumbledore-nál firtatná, és ez csak tovább növelné a szemében Tom személyének fontosságát… de akkor is: Dumbledore túl nagy árat szabott, túl kevés nyereségért.

- Nem lehetne valaki más? Egy hollóhátas?

Dumbledore tekintete megkeményedett. – Mr. Potter ragaszkodik Önhöz, és azt hiszem, ennyit megtehet érte.

* * *

- Tényleg örülök, hogy velem jöttél – biztosította Harry Tomot immár tizedszerre, mikor átlépték a neves pálcakészítő boltjának küszöbét, és a fejük felett vidám csilingelésbe kezdtek a vásárló érkezését jelző poros csengettyűk.

Tom morgott valamit válaszul. Harry nem értette, de nem is igazán figyelt rá, mert a hátsó helyiségből előcsoszogott a tulajdonos. Ollivander úr haja még nem kezdett őszülni, seszínű, fésületlen tincsekben keretezte a varázsló vékony ráncokkal barázdált arcát. Harry szemében, aki ötven évvel későbbről ismerte őt, egyszerre tűnt furcsán fiatalnak és ősöregnek.

- Á, Tom Denem – szólította meg a férfi a kísérőjét. – Tiszafa, tizenhárom és fél hüvelyk, főnixtoll mag. Különös kapcsolódása az életnek és a halálnak. Törékeny egyensúly… És Ön, kicsoda? – fordult minden átmenet nélkül Harryhez.

A fiú, akárcsak három esztendeje, most is szörnyen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mikor a férfi holdfényű, fakó szeme rászegeződött. – Harry Potter vagyok, Mr. Ollivander – felelte illedelmesen. – Ma estétől hivatalosan is a Roxfort tanulója leszek, viszont ahhoz, hogy boldoguljak az órákon – meg egyébként – szükségem lenne egy…

- … egy varázspálcára – fejezte be Ollivander. A mosolya olyan tünékeny volt, hogy inkább csak sejteni lehetett, mint látni. – Nézzük csak, nézzük csak! – A térdeire támaszkodva olyan közel hajolt Harryhez, hogy akár tükörnek is használhatta volna a fiú kerek szemüvegét. Egy ideig úgy vizslatta a vékony arcot, mintha onnan próbálná leolvasni, melyik pálca is az, amelyik a vevőjére várakozik. – Áhá! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, majd az egyik plafonig nyúló polchoz lépett. – Jobbkezes, ugye, Mr. Potter?

- I… igen – habogta Harry.

- Lássuk először ezt! – Egy sötét színű, szokatlanul hosszú pálcát nyomott Harry kezébe. – Tizennégy hüvelykes mahagónipálca, unikornisszőrrel. Mire vár? Suhintson!

Harry készséggel megtette, de semmi sem történt.

Ollivander elvette a pálcát, az asztalhoz vitte, visszafelé pedig kiválasztotta a következő jelöltet. – Tizenhárom és negyed hüvelyk, fűzfa, sárkányszívizom-húr maggal. Kellemes fogású, engedelmes.

Meglehet, hogy így volt, azonban a Harryvel való együttműködésre nem mutatott hajlandóságot.

Az ezt követő háromnegyed órában Ollivander a legkülönbözőbb helyekről rángatta elő a jellegzetes hosszúkás dobozokat. Létrára mászott, sámlira állt, hajolgatott, nyújtózkodott… Mikor az asztalon már az ötödik méternyi magas, ingatag doboztorony épült rohamos gyorsasággal, Tom kihasználta, hogy takarásban vannak, és a motyogó-dudorászó varázsló nem figyel rájuk. Lehajolt, és ingerülten Harry fülébe sziszegte: – Mondd meg neki, melyik pálca kell!

- Hagyjál! – suttogta Harry elutasítóan, majd, hogy nyomatékot adjon a felszólításnak, arrébb lépett.

- Nyírfa, tizenegy és háromnegyed hüvelyk, unikorniszőrrel. Szeszélyes, de rendkívül erős – tért vissza Ollivander. – Tessék, próbálja ki!

Miután ez a pálca se adta jelét, hogy egy kicsit is vonzódna Harryhez, Tom dohogva megkérdezte: – Van valami rendszer abban, ahogy választ, vagy csak találomra hordja ide a pálcákat?

- Hogyne volna benne – mormolta a varázsló szórakozottan. – Hogyne volna. De azt bizony csak kevesen értik meg, és maga nyilvánvalóan nem tartozik közéjük.

Tomot ezt hallva elfutotta a pulykaméreg. A mágiának akadtak olyan területei, amikhez nem volt akkora tehetsége – például a jóslás, mint nemrég kiderült –, de hogy kijelentsék, valamihez cseppet sem konyít, és soha nem is tanulhatja meg: ezt képtelen volt elfogadni.

- Semmi baj – csitította Ollivander kedélyesen. – Maroknyian vagyunk. Nincs is szükség több pálcakészítőre. Más meg mi hasznát venné egy ilyen képességnek?

Tomra pillantott, aki haragosan préselte össze az ajkát, aztán Harryre, aki szemöldökráncolva táncoltatta az ujjai közt a nyírfapálcát, és felcsillant a szeme. – Azt hiszem, tudom már…

Tom szkeptikus fintort vágott.

- Magyalpálca, tizenegy hüvelykes. Főnixtoll a magja – jelentette be a visszasiető Ollivander, és összedörzsölte a tenyerét, amikor Harry kiemelte az eszközt a fekete dobozból.

Hát újra az övé! Ujjongani szeretett volna örömében. Végre volt valami, ami minden időben hozzá tartozott, ami ismerős és biztonságot adó volt.

Tom fölényes ridegséggel nézte, ahogy a pálcából ömlő vörös-arany szikrák fénybe vonják a gyerek elragadtatott arcát. Nem érzett megkönnyebbülést, amiért indulhatnak vissza a Roxfortba, helyette valamiféle furcsa értetlenség kerítette hatalmába. Harry találkozása a megfelelő pálcával ugyanolyan természetes volt, mint annak idején az övé. De míg az csendes felismerésként zajlott, ez a mostani inkább harsány, irritálóan vidám rádöbbenés volt.

Nem töprenghetett a problémán túlzottan sokáig, mert Ollivander viselkedése vonta magára a figyelmét. A férfi a száját harapdálta izgalmában, a vállai pedig néma kacagástó rázkódtak.

- Hihetetlen – kuncogta.

- Bocsánat, de miről beszél?

„Mindjárt megtudod, Tom."

Ollivander rá se hederített, a tekintete ide-oda cikázott a két fiú között.

- Uram!

- A főnix, amitől Mr. Potter pálcájának magja származik, mindössze két tollat adott nekem. Kitalálja, kinél van a másik, Denem úr? – susogta a férfi ravaszkás mosollyal.

- Nálam – vonta meg a vállát Tom, aki boldogult ennél kevésbé egyértelmű célzásokkal is. – Mi ennek a jelentősége?

- Hogy itt legyen az első, mikor a testvére is gazdára lel. Nem hittem, hogy érhet ilyen kivételes szerencse… Mit jelenthet, mit jelenthet… A jelentőségéről kérdezett, fiam?

Tom türelmetlenül bólintott, és ezúttal Harry is kíváncsian hegyezte a fülét.

- Ha valamikor majd, valamilyen okból párbajoznak egymással – fogott bele Ollivander a magyarázatba –, megeshet, hogy a két pálca összezavarodik, és nem működik megfelelően.

- Megtagadhatják a parancsokat?

- Olyasmi – hagyta rá Ollivander. – Előfordulhat, hogy az új varázslatok végrehajtása helyett, arra kényszeríti az egyik a másikat, hogy a korábbiakat játssza vissza. Rendkívüli jelenség. Egy kevésbé látványos változatát az aurorok használják a bűnesetek vizsgálatánál.

- A Priori Incantatem?

- Ó, igen.

Harry számára mindebből csak egy volt a fontos: egy esetleges párbaj során időt nyerhetne, sőt Tom pálcája talán nem is lenne „hajlandó" megölni őt… Egyrészt jó volt ezt tudni, másrészt haragudott Ollivanderre, amiért úgy mondta el, hogy Tom is hallhassa. Persze, a varázslónak nem volt oka másként tenni, hiszen ők most nem a Sötét Nagyúr és a Kis Túlélő voltak, hanem két hétköznapinak tűnő iskolásfiú.

„Ha rajtam múlik, a másik helyzet nem is jön létre soha" – fogadkozott. Akkor is ez járt a fejében, mikor leszámolta a pultra az öt galleon húsz knútot, és Tom kiterelgette az utcára.

- Különös ez a kapcsolat a pálcákkal, nem? – Sikerült úgy kérdeznie, mintha tényleg most értesült volna a dologról, és épp azon rágódna.

- Én inkább gyanúsnak mondanám.

Harry eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést. – Ne keseredj el! Ha netán meg akarnál átkozni, csak szerzel egy kölcsönpálcát vagy hátba támadsz…

- Olyannak ismersz?

Harry résen volt. – Cseles, Tom, nagyon cseles. De nem szólhatom el magam, mert nincs mit mondanom. Hisz tudod.

Tom egy szavát se hitte, de nem volt értelme belemenni egy ilyen kilátástalan vitába.


	3. Barátok és barátnők

Minden jog Rowlingé. Továbbra is. :-)

* * *

3. fejezet: Barátok és barátnők

Még mindig olyan valószerűtlen volt az egész. Mintha egy merengőben vagy a naplóban járna, különösen mikor a folyosón az idősebb diákok nem vették észre, és meglökték vagy egyenesen nekiütköztek. Persze Harry elsősorban magát hibáztathatta és hibáztatta is érte. Úgy viselkedett, úgy járt-kelt a kastélyban, mint valami alvajáró.

Képtelen volt megbarátkozni a környezetével, a színek fakónak, porosnak tűntek, a formák kopottnak, az illatok és hangok távolinak. Gyakran tört rá pánikká fokozódó szorongás és húzódott szobrok mögé, sötét sarkokba, hogy valahogy megpróbáljon úrrá lenni a fojtogató kétségbeesésen. Azt pedig már nem is számolta, éjszakánként hányszor sírta álomba magát.

Természetesen, történtek vele jó dolgok is, de ezek nem voltak elegendők ahhoz, hogy ellensúlyozzák a temérdek veszteséget. A hollóhátasok hamar befogadták maguk közé, és nem is nagyon firtatták, miért ilyen furcsa időpontban érkezett. Második nap megismerkedett Myrtle-lel, akit addig csak áttetsző, ezüstszínű kísértetként látott, és azzal a bizonyos Olive Hornbyval, aki elől a lány azon a végzetes júniusi napon a második emeleti mosdóba menekült. Mindketten egy évvel felette jártak, amiért Harry áldotta a szerencséjét. Épp elég volt esténként a klubhelyiségben elviselni a marakodásukat. (Pontosabban Myrtle bömbölését és Olive undok szurkálódását.)

Több diákon is megfigyelt ismerős vonásokat – főleg persze a háztársai közül, mert elsősorban őket volt alkalma tanulmányozni –, az órákon és a folyosón felkapta a fejét az otthon is sokszor hallott vezetéknevekre, amiket most a régi iskolatársainak nagyszülei viseltek. Az ő közelségük csak még valóságosabbá tette a leküzdhetetlen távolság érzetét. „Butaság visszasírni azt, ami volt – győzködte magát. – Amúgy se létezik már. Tom eltörölte. Újrakezdhetjük, mindannyian. Ők is, én is. És úgy is lesz, gondoskodom róla."

- Hé, Harry! – A kiáltás végigzengett a folyosón, a mély hang gazdájának léptei pedig egyre közelebbről dübörögtek.

Harry hallotta, és már azelőtt mosolygott, hogy a másik fiú kiszúrta és utánaszólt volna. Megfordult, aztán türelmesen várta, hogy Hagrid a szokásos ebéd előtti forgatagban odaevickéljen hozzá. (Az igazat megvallva nem volt nehéz dolga: még az idősebb diákok is tülekedve húzódtak félre integető, súlyos karja és ormótlan csizmái útjából.)

- Harry! – Hagrid lihegve fékezett le mellette. A térdeire támaszkodott; hosszú, csupa bozont haja előrehullott és eltakarta az arcát. – Gondoltam… mehetnénk… együtt a… Nagyterembe.

Harry vigyorogva bólintott. Hagridnak a kastély egy távolabbi szárnyában volt órája, és rövid, még véletlenül se erre vezető úton is elérhette volna a Nagytermet. Ám a fiú páratlanul ragaszkodó természet volt, ha a szívébe zárt valakit – bár az esetek többségében inkább _valamiről_ lehetett beszélni –, és ha mást nem is, Harry órarendjét betéve tudta.

Az újdonsült hollóhátas majd' kiugrott a bőréből örömében, mikor átváltoztatástan órán meglátta a leendő – „Nem. Hajdani." – vadőrt.

_- Harry Potter. Nagyon örvendek. _

_- Rubeus Hagrid. – Az óriástermetű fiú túlontúl lelkes kézszorításával kis híján összeroppantotta Harry ujjait._

Nos, így kezdődött. Azóta Hagrid pátyolgatta őt – anélkül, hogy ennek tudatában lett volna –, Harry meg vigyázott a csontjai épségére.

- Nem láttad Tomot valamerre? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

- Denemet?

- Igen.

Hagrid vonásaira rosszalló kifejezés ült ki. – Nem nagyon kedvelem őt.

Harry igazított a táskája pántján, és csak utána válaszolt. – Szerintem rendes. – Vaskos hazugság volt. Mindkét része.

Hagrid kétkedve ráncolta a homlokát. – Mikor volt rendes veled?

- Hát…

- Figyelj, én azt hiszem, nem kéne erőltetned ezt a… amit tőle akarsz. Idősebb is nálunk, meg ott az a társaság, akikkel járkál… Engem a hideg kiráz tőlük, pedig nem vagyok ijedős.

- Nem, nem vagy – biztosította Harry kedvesen. – Muszáj rávennem, hogy korrepetáljon. Neki vannak a legjobb jegyei bűbájtanból.

- Meg minden másból is – morogta a másik.

„Igen ezért nem fog szabadulni tőlem év végéig."

- Legyél vele nagyon óvatos! – kérte Hagrid komoly, bizalmasan lehalkított hangon. – Ígérd meg, Harry!

- Jól van, az leszek – egyezett bele a fiú oda se figyelve.

* * *

- Tom!

A fiú komoly erőfeszítés árán bírta csak türtőztetni magát. A kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy kiszámított lassússággal megfordult. – Mit akarsz, vakarcs?

- Arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy segíts a bűbájtanban. Csak egy-két apróságot kellene elmagyaráznod.

- Miért nem nyaggatsz ezzel egy hollóhátast?

- Mert nekem a legjobb kell – felelte a fiú mézes-mázas mosollyal. (Úgy határozott, ő is kipróbálhatja a behízelgést, hisz ki tudja? Hátha működik.)

- Nincs rád időm. – Tom sarkon fordult, és megnyújtott, sietős léptekkel a folyosó vége felé indult.

- Te hoztál ide – szólt utána Harry.

Tom megpördült, és szikrázó tekintettel masírozott vissza hozzá. Harry arcán nyoma sem volt a hangjában érződő vádnak. Ártatlanul, kerekre nyílt szemekkel pillantott fel a tajtékzó fiúra.

- Ötkor a könyvtárban – sziszegte Tom, majd választ se várva elrobogott.

Egyáltalán nem volt elegáns távozás.

* * *

- Essünk túl rajta! – Tom sóhajtva dobta le a könyveit az asztalra, amihez Harry pontosan tíz perccel öt előtt letelepedett.

A könyvtár hátsó részében voltak, a bűbájtan és a legendás lények szekció között. A könyvtáros, Mr. Bougville – idősödő varázsló volt, kócos, fehér hajjal és hosszú bajusszal – néhány polccal arrébb tett-vett, közben pedig mugli slágereket dúdolt.

- Melyik részt nem érted? – mormogta Tom unottan.

Harry nem sietett a válasszal. Megfigyelte, hogy a könyvek gerincéről, amiket a másik arrébb tolt, hogy több helyük legyen, lekopott a festék, a vászon pedig megfakult, és itt-ott ki is szakadt. Ronnál és a testvéreinél látott hasonló, használtan vásárolt könyveket.

- Vakarcs, így nem fog működni – csattant fel Tom. A dudorászás elhalt, és csak azután folytatódott, hogy a fiú suttogóra fogta a hangját. – Ha nem figyelsz, most rögtön itt hagylak.

- Jól van már! – Harry zsörtölődve húzta maga elé a tankönyvét. – Csak elbambultam egy pillanatra. De úgy látom, erre kényes vagy.

- Nem szeretem a lazsálást. Mivel kezdjük?

- A másoló bűbájjal. A 153. oldalon van – tette hozzá segítőkészen, és neki is állt lapozni, Tom azonban rábökött a pálcájával a könyvre, mire a lapok pörögni kezdtek, ő pedig kénytelen volt elrántani az ujjait, nehogy az élek megvágják.

- Az egyszerű – közölte Tom pattogósan. – Hogy lehet, hogy problémát okoz?

- Úgy – magyarázta Harry összeszorított fogakkal –, hogy nálunk már nem harmadikban tanítják, hanem minimum egy évvel később. Bár erről nem sokat tudok…

- Gyalázat – jelentette ki a másik megvető morrantással. – Kíváncsi lennék, még mivel kurtították meg a tanany… – Későn kapott észbe. Kimondta, nem volt mit tenni. Riadtan bámult Harryre, aztán összeszedte magát, köhintett, és a könyv fölé hajolt, hogy átfussa az ottani leírást.

- Kíváncsi, mi? – somolygott Harry. – Örülök, hogy mégsem haszontalan teher foglalkozni velem.

* * *

Harry töretlen buzgalommal lóbálta a pálcáját, ám az előtte fekvő penna makacsul ellenállt a bűbájnak.

- Szándékosan rontod el – vádaskodott Tom. – Mutattam a mozdulatot, te viszont még véletlenül se úgy csinálod, ahogy kéne…

- Képzelődsz. Miért tennék ilyet?

- Látod, vakarcs, ez felettébb érdekes kérdés. – Tom becsukta a bűbájtankönyvet, és a gyakorláshoz használt pennával együtt odébb rakta. – Mióta itt vagy, folyton a nyomomban jársz. Engem nyaggatsz minden apróság miatt. Hogy melyik könyvet vedd ki a dolgozatodhoz, hogyan bánj egyes tanárokkal… Mi lehet az oka? Nem értem.

Harry félig az asztalon feküdve nyújtózkodott, hogy visszaszerezze a könyvét, végül az egész kupacot maga elé húzta. – Mire tippelsz?

- A jövőnkkel van kapcsolatban – tért vissza Tom az örök vesszőparipájához.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Állíthatnám, hogy rokonok vagyunk. Nem tudhatnád, hazugság-e.

- Tudnám – jelentette ki a másik mély meggyőződéssel.

Harry vidáman megrántotta a vállát. – Kedvellek. Persze most, nem fél évszázad múlva, mert akkor, ugye, nem találkoztunk. – Az egyik könyvből kilógó pergamen sarkát piszkálgatta, és csak néha pislantott fel Tomra, aki, úgy tűnt, nehezen emészti meg az iménti bejelentést.

- Nem hiszek neked – mondta aztán egyszerűen. – A kölykök nem szoktak kedvelni. Egy sem, mert nem töröm magam érte. Elég, ha csodálnak, vagy ha félnek tőlem.

- Nos, én nem félek, és egészen biztos lehetsz abban, hogy nem is csodállak.

Tom egy ideig Mr. Bougville szólóját hallgatta, aztán hogy lezárja a beszélgetést, kijelentett: – Én se kedvelek senkit.

- Pedig kipróbálhatnád, nem olyan rossz.

- Mondjuk, rajtad? – mosolyodott el Tom megvetően.

Harry komoly arccal bólogatott. – Szerintem jó alany vagyok.

- Szerintem meg öntelt vagy.

- Csodálnak vagy félnek tőlem – idézte a fiú nyávogósan.

Tom erre felhúzta az orrát. – Igen, és épp ezért kellett volna hallanod rólam – jegyezte meg sértődötten.

- Gőzöm sincs, ki voltál az én időmben, ha éltél még egyáltalán – vágta rá Harry felpaprikázva.

- Nekem ez sántít.

- Pedig így van. – Majd a nyomaték kedvéért hozzátette: – Igazat mondok.

- Akkor magyarázd meg, hogy lehet, hogy a bűbáj téged repített ide!

- A te varázslatod volt és a te baklövésed. Én különben sem értek az ilyesmihez.

Tom széke alatt megnyikordult a padló, ahogy a fiú felállni készült. – Mára elég belőled. Hamarosan vacsoraidő, és előtte vissza kell vinnem a könyveket a hálóba…

- Várj még! – Harry Tom karja után nyúlt, de a fiú elrántotta előle, és inkább önszántából visszahuppant a székre. – Bájitaltanból is elkelne egy kis segítség. – „Valójában jó sok."

- Mi közöm hozzá?

- Jövő csütörtökön is ráérsz? És azután? Minden héten egyszer?

- Talán.

- Kétszer?

Tom összefonta a karját. – Kizárt.

- Akkor maradjunk az egynél.

„Nyolc hét a vizsgákig. Tehát tizenkét óra. Fél nap." Fél nap az életéből Harrynek. – Miért segítenék?

- Ma egyszer már említettem, amikor húzódoztál – emlékeztette Harry. – Miattad vagyok itt. Következtess!

- Mert tartozom neked? – hajolt közelebb Tom villogó szemekkel.

- Rosszul fogalmazol, Tom – csóválta a fejét Harry. – Nem nekem, értem.

- Tartozom érted?

- Felelősséggel – bólintott a fiú, aztán elmosolyodott. – Csak összeraktuk! Felelősséggel tartozol értem – mondta diadalittasan.

Tom elgondolkodva mutatott az „engedetlen" pennára. – Ha igazam van, és direkt szabotáltad a munkánkat, sikerülnie kell a bűbájnak. Másold le a pennát, és jövő csütörtökön jöhet a bájitaltan.

Harry elvigyorodott, felemelte a pálcáját, és suhintott vele: – _Geminio_!

* * *

Két és fél órája bajlódott a mágiatörténet dolgozattal. A kért hatvan centiméterből rémes macskakaparással és pacákkal meg átsatírozásokkal tarkítva negyvenöt már megvolt, Harry pedig a tartalomjegyzék semmitmondó címeit olvasgatva igyekezett rájönni, melyik fejezetek alapján foglalhatná össze a 16-17. századi vámpírüldözések utolsó felvonását, az Óriásököl-hegy tövében lezajlott csatát és a békét. A koncentrációt azonban nagyban nehezítette, hogy a kanapé mögött – ahol ő kuporgott, törökülésben, zsibbadó lábakkal – Olive Hornby fennhangon szapulta Myrtle-t.

Zúgott tőle a füle, és huszadszorra is anélkül siklott végig a tekintete a „_Marcus McDowell – Audrey Prewett: Visszanyert becsületünk_ 243. oldal"-soron, hogy elgondolkodott volna rajta, köze lehet-e a vámpírokhoz.

- … aztán úgy mentél tovább, mintha meg se láttad volna. Mégse elég vastag az a szódásüveg az orrodon?

Harrynek elege lett. Felpattant és a meglepett Olive elé trappolt. – Hagyd már békén! Megfájdul a fejem a rikácsolásodtól!

Olive hamar feltalálta magát. – Nocsak – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét. – Myrtle-nek vőlegénye van! Két pápaszemes egy pár!

Myrtle erre csak még hangosabban hüppögött, Harry azonban különb sértéseken edződött.

- Ahogy gondolod – felelte közönyösen. – Ő legalább kell valakinek, te viszont… – Jelentőségteljesen végigmérte a lányt, amin az ablaknál tanyázó idősebb diákok, akiknek mindhárman csak vállig értek volna, jót derültek.

Olive-ot elfutotta a pulykaméreg – tulajdonképpen, Harry magában azért elismerte, nem volt épp csúnya lány (ám az utálatos modora és az állandó fintor, ahogy az orrát ráncolta, sokat rontott az összképen) –, de mivel nem szokott hozzá, hogy valamelyik áldozata visszavágjon, nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

* * *

- Miért nem véded meg magad?

Myrtle egy tökösderelyét majszolgatott, és mindent elkövetett, hogy ne kelljen észrevennie, hogy Harry szólt hozzá. Legszívesebben elkergette volna a fiút, aki valami rejtelmes okból mellé ült vacsoránál, de ennyi tanú előtt nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy nemleges választ kap a kérésére. Hogy még egy nála kisebbel szemben is veszítsen? „Azt már nem!"

Az sem javított az esélyeken, se az ő hangulatán, hogy Olive és a barátnői az asztal vége felől vihorászva mutogattak rájuk. Lehajtotta a fejét, és igyekezett minél jobban összehúzni magát.

- Ne törődj velük!

- Mondani könnyű – panaszolta Myrtle az ölében fekvő kezeit bámulva.

- Keresned kéne valamit, amiben tehetséges vagy, amibe kapaszkodhatnál – szónokolt Harry lelkesen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne olyan, amiben én bárkinél is jobb lennék – motyogta a lány.

- Ez ostobaság – legyintett Harry. – Én például egész tűrhetően kviddicsezek. Jövőre majd meglátod.

Myrtle az érdeklődés árnyékával a szemében sandított rá. – Mit játszol?

- Fogót – mosolyodott el Harry büszkén.

- Akkor Brocklehurst helyére pályázol? – ámult el a lány. – Nem mondom, néhány győztes meccs jót tenne a házunknak, bár persze ő se olyan rossz játékos… – szögezte le szabadkozva.

Harry szeme felcsillant. – Szereted a kviddicset?

- Nem annyira – vallotta be Myrtle félszegen. – Az baj?

- Dehogy – nevetett fel Harry. – Odahaza volt egy nagyon jó barátom. Ő se rajongott érte…

* * *

- Úgy örülök, hogy ki tudtál jönni – köszöntötte Hagrid megkönnyebbülten a klubhelyiség bejáratát őrző portré mögül kimászó Harryt.

- Halálra rémítetted szegény Myrtle-t – jegyezte meg a fiú tettetett szemrehányással.

- Myrtle… Jah, a lány, akivel üzentem – csapott a homlokára a másik. (Harry tisztességesen megszédült volna egy ekkora ütéstől.) – Mit keresett kinn ilyen későn?

- Bujkált – sóhajtott a fiú lemondóan.

Szótlanul álldogáltak egy darabig. Hagrid a talpán hintázott, és időnként megköszörülte a torkát.

- Mindjárt takarodó – figyelmeztette Harry. – Mit szeretnél, Hagrid?

- Mutatni akarok, valamit – suttogta a fiú. – Nagyon fontos.

- De… – Harry tépelődve pillantott a bejáratot jelentő portréra.

- Gyere! – unszolta a másik. – Hamar visszaérünk és ezt egyébként se szabad kihagynod.


	4. … és vérfarkaskölyköket nevelt az ágya

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

Idgie: Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad és hogy írtál. :-)) Igazad van, a kis kapkodás a vége felé megvolt, pedig nem lett volna feltétel, hogy befejezett legyen. Én mégis teljes történetet szerettem volna, és így utólag már nem tudom átírni. Minden benne van, amit akartam, és ahogy akartam - legalábbis nagyjából, bár írás közben azért alakulgatott az elképzelés -, de tény, kicsit gyorsan követik egymást az események. Ha ezt is úgy írtam volna, szünetekkel hétről-hétre, mint a többit, egészen máshogy festene. :-) Azért érdekes volt ezt is kipróbálni. A legelső történetem volt az egyetlen, amit így egyben írtam meg. (Tommal kapcsolatban majd válaszolok, ha végig feltöltöttem.)

* * *

4. fejezet: „… és vérfarkaskölyköket nevelt az ágya alatt…"

Tom mindenféle rendszer nélkül rótta a Roxfort folyosóit. Ha volt a napnak olyan része, amit várt, azt ezek a magányos órák jelentették. Az álmok és tervek bűvöletében eltöltött csatangolások a kastélyban, ami egyszer – ezt réges-rég elhatározta – az övé lesz. Újabb csoda, amit birtokolhat. Elképzelte, hogy már most is csak őhozzá tartozik, hogy egyedül van a mágiát lélegző falak között, hogy nem kell megosztania senkivel…

Ha elérkezik végre az életének az a szakasza, amiben a sok-sok ébren teremtett nagyszerű álom valóra válik, az is ilyen lesz. Kizárólag ő számít majd, hatalmas lesz, rettegett és dicsőséges… Akkor nem kell többé félnie, senki, még a halál sem kényszerítheti megalkuvásra. Az a káprázatos idő, ha eljön, kárpótolni fogja mindenért.

Mostanság ennél a pontnál torpant meg Tom meglódult fantáziája. Mert mi van, ha a vakarcs mégsem átejteni akarja? Ha tényleg nem érdemel jobbat, mint, hogy jelentéktelen, szürke varázslóvá váljon? Hogy belenyugodva, megtörten visszatérjen arra az érdektelen útra, amit a szülei árulása már a világrajöttekor kijelölt a számára?

Harry szerint így volt, még ha ebben a formában nem is fogalmazta meg, és talán másként is vélekedett róla.

A sürgetés viszont, ami Tomot gyerekkora óta hajtotta, egyre követelőzőbben, mióta az iskolába került, csak a végleteket engedte látni. Ha pedig a tökéletes győzelem nem lehetett az övé, akkor nyilvánvaló, hogy a legteljesebb bukás jár neki… Nem. A vakarcs hazudott. Biztosan. Nem hihetett neki, nem fogadhatta el, amit állított.

Megtorpant, mert egy közeli, használaton kívüli teremből motoszkálást és halk beszédet hallott. Körbenézett, hogy lássa, merre jár, és fanyalogva elhúzta a száját. Hagrid. Már megint az a busafejű, torzonborz félóriás. Figyelmeztette, nem is egyszer, hogy szabaduljon meg attól a nyolclábú szörnyetegtől, mielőtt kiszökik és rátámad valakire. Mondta neki, hogy az efféle lényeket nem lehet babusgatni, megszelídíteni. De nem csoda, hogy az az ostoba egy szót se fogott fel az egészből. Most majd megkapja.

Nagy lendülettel lépett a teremhez és lökte be az ajtót. A doboz mellett azonban, ami az előző mérete duplájára nőtt azóta, hogy ő a legutóbbi akromantula-ellenes szónoklatát megejtette, nem egy, hanem két alak térdelt.

Hagrid rémülten kapta fel a fejét Tom zajos belépőjére és védelmezően kitárta a karját, már azelőtt, hogy fekete bogárszemei az érkezőre fókuszáltak volna. (A társának le kellett buknia, hogy kitérjen az akaratlan pofon elől.) – Tom… ő még olyan kicsi… és teliholdkor vérfarkasok is…

Tom alig figyelt Hagrid hablatyolására. Összeszűkített szemmel méregette a pimaszul vigyorgó Harryt. – Mit művelsz, vakarcs?

- Segítettem Hagridnak megetetni Aragogot – közölte a fiú, minta mi sem lenne ennél természetesebb.

- Megvesztél?! – támadt neki Tom. – Az egy akromantula, nem játszópajtás. Ha nagyobb lenne, felfalna.

- Féltesz?

- Ne szórakozz! – Tom visszahúzódott a folyosóra. (Egy másodperccel se szándékozott tovább a pókkal, de főleg a minden lében kanál Harryvel egy légtérben maradni.) – Nem vetne rám jó fényt, ha az én szolgálatom alatt történne ilyesmi. Ennyi. Ha már vele időzöl – intett Hagrid felé –, tégy úgy, mintha lenne egy csöppnyi sütnivalód és beszélj azzal a konok fejével. Én feladtam. Fontosabb dolgom is van az őrültségeiteknél.

„Na persze" – dohogott Harry megvetően.

Miután Tom mögött becsapódott az ajtó, és a prefektus sietősen távolodó lépteinek zaja végleg elhalt, szigorú arccal a barátjához fordult. – Hagrid, tudod te mekkorára nő meg egy akromantula?

Hagrid persze nem tudta, ám ami azt illeti, inkább felvillanyozta, mint észhez térítette az óvatlanul megcsillantott lehetőség, hogy egy irdatlan „szörnyeteg" gazdája lehet.

Harry nem akadékoskodott tovább (amivel jócskán alulmúlta Tom teljesítményét), inkább témát váltott. – Igazam volt, látod? – Ügyelt rá, hogy az ujjait a doboz külső peremén tartsa.

Hagrid értetlenül vonta fel sűrű szemöldökét. – Miben?

- Hogy rendes – felelte a másik önelégült félmosollyal.

* * *

- Tényleg hollóhátas voltál?

Az ötödik csütörtök délutánt töltötték a könyvtárban. Harry lassan betéve tudta Mr. Bougville nótarepertoárját, és Tom legnagyobb bosszúságára hajlamossá volt a férfival együtt dúdolni egyes dallamokat. (Ezen a napon azonban az ő őszinte örömére és Harry megrökönyödésére, a könyvtáros másik műfajra váltott.)

Harry leeresztette a pálcáját, amivel addig a félig pohárrá alakult pergamenjét bökdöste (a tessék-lássék átváltozás azt a benyomást keltette, mintha nem varázsolni, hanem hajtogatni tanult volna Tomtól). – Nem nézed ki belőlem, hogy oda kerültem?

- A Griffendélt inkább elhinném. A Mardekárt is. – Pillanatnyi töprengés után hozzátette: – Esetleg a Hugrabugot.

- Hát – Harry megrántotta a vállát –, a Süveg jobban tudja.

- Félre ne értsd, nem azt mondom, hogy nem vagy eszes…

- Mióta nem mondod? – csipkelődött Harry.

Tom lesújtó pillantással honorálta a közbeszólást. – Komolyan próbálok beszélgetni veled, vakarcs. Már ha képes vagy rá.

- Hogyne – húzta be a nyakát a fiú szégyellős vigyorral. – Bocsi.

- A tiéd inkább olyan Mardekár-féle okosság – folytatta Tom. – Sem elég szorgalmas, sem elég kitartó nem vagy a Hollóháthoz.

- Kitartó vagyok – vitatkozott Harry.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Nem a tanulás tekintetében. És mindehhez tegyük még hozzá a gyomorforgató vakmerőségedet meg azt a mániát, hogy így rám akaszkodsz. Szerinted ezek egy vérbeli hollóhátas ismérvei? Elmagyaráztam neked a bűbájokat, átnéztük a bájitaltant… Kétségbeejtő, milyen rosszul megy az a tárgy – fűzte hozzá személyes véleményként. – Mi következik még?

- Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből elég jó vagyok. Tudok patrónust idézni – dicsekedett Harry.

- Ne hiszem el.

- Megmutatom, ha akarod – ajánlotta fel a fiú lelkesen.

Tom rövid habozás után beleegyezett a demonstrációba. Összepakolta a tanításhoz használt pergameneket, felnyalábolta a könyveit és Harryvel a nyomában a pince felé indult, ahol üres termek tucatja sorakozott – köztük Aragog „fészkével".

* * *

- Közönséges állat vagy mágikus lény?

- Szarvas. – Harry a hatás kedvéért feltűrte a talárja ujját, majd behunyta a szemét és koncentrált. Megmenti Hagridot… és Myrtle-t… Megmenti Tomot… A jövőt. – _Expecto Patronum_!

A szemhéján át is érzékelte a fényességet, és tudta, hogy sikerült a varázslat. Ágas előszökkent a pálcájából, aztán körbegaloppozott a helyiségen.

Tom, aki nyilván arra számított, hogy füllentésen éri Harryt, megigézve bámulta az ezüstfényű jelenést, ami végül eléjük sétált, és elbocsátást kérve lehajtotta a fejét.

Tom azután se szólalt meg, hogy a patrónus izzása elhalványult, majd a szarvas semmivé foszlott, és ők egyedül maradtak a homályos tanteremben.

- Talán neked is menne – vetette fel Harry óvatosan.

- Én nem tudok patrónust idézni.

Harry könyörgően nézett fel rá. (Épp csak az összekulcsolt kezek hiányoztak, hogy tökéletes legyen az alakítása.) – Tegyél egy próbát! Gondolj valami szépre!

- Velem nem történtek szép dolgok – mondta a másik fájdalmas grimasszal.

- Csak próbáld meg! – erősködött Harry.

Tom kijött a sodrából. – Én nem tudok patrónust idézni – ismételte –, fogd már fel! – „Sötét varázsló vagyok."

- Nem vagy olyan nagy szám, amilyennek képzeled magad – közölte Harry lenézően.

- Ne bőszíts, vakarcs!

Harry nem törődött a vészjósló hangsúllyal. – Tizenhárom éves vagyok, és alakot öltött patrónusom van. Az apám és a keresztapám a te korodban már animágusok voltak.

- Lehetetlen. – Nem hitetlenkedve vagy elképedve mondta, hanem egyszerű, megfellebbezhetetlen igazságként.

- Nem az – ellenkezett Harry. – Mindössze tiltott és veszélyes. Az a szarvas – arrafelé intett a fejével, ahol korábban a patrónus állt – az apukám animágus alakja volt. Ha akarod, elmesélem, miért…

- Nem érdekelnek a történeteid… – Tom szemében alattomos, mohó tűz gyúlt. – Hacsak nem rólam szólnak.

- Olyannal nem szolgálhatok – jelentette ki Harry elutasítóan. – Na, mi lesz azzal a patrónussal?

- Csak hogy beletörődj… – Tom előhúzta a pálcáját, és utánozta a másiktól látott mozdulatot. – _Expecto Patronum_!

A pálca azonban nem reagált, mintha a gazdája meg se szólalt volna.

Tom elfordult Harrytől. – Na, ugye…

A fiú nem tudta, csak ő képzelte-e bele, mert annyira olyannak akarta hallani, de a másik hangjában, mintha árnyalatnyi csalódottság bujkált volna.

- Azt hiszem, végeztünk mára. – Tom egy néma bűbájjal kinyitotta az ajtót. – Visszatalálsz egyedül is, remélem.

- Tom! – Harry egy-két megnyújtott lépéssel beérte. – Odafent a könyvtárban… miért a Griffendélt mondtad először?

- Ugyan már – sóhajtott Tom unottan. – Még az alsógatyád is vörös volt.

- És akkor? Azt képzeled, válogathattam?

- A szüleid szigorúak voltak? – Fura mód, most jutott eszébe először, hogy Harryt elszakította a családjától. A fiú se vádolta emiatt, igaz, más részletet se említett a korábbi életéből. (Olyat legalábbis nem, ami az ő kíváncsiságát felébresztette volna.)

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Nem igazán világos, a szüleim viselkedése és a fehérneműm milyensége hogy kapcsolódik egymáshoz.

- Kapcsolódik – biztosította Tom.

Harry hümmögött és megvonta a vállát. – Engem a nagynéném meg a nagybátyám nevelt – bökte ki hirtelen.

Tom mégse kanyarodott el a mardekáros klubhelyiség felé, hanem mellette haladt tovább.

- Mindig az unokatestvérem elhasznált vagy tönkrement ruháit adták rám. Nagyrészt még a Roxfrotban is azokat hordtam.

- Na és a szüleid? Elhagytak? Vagy meghaltak?

- Velem csak az egyik történt meg – felelte Harry színtelen hangon.

Tomnak elakadt a lélegzete.

- Autóbaleset volt. Egyéves koromban. – A tíz évig hangoztatott hazugság magától értetődően jött a szájára.

- Autó? Az anyád mugli volt? – Tom elképzelni se tudta, hogy minek vesződne egy varázstudó elmaradott mugli eszközökkel, ha mágikus módon is közlekedhet.

- Mugliszármazású boszorkány – felelte Harry.

Ebben a pillanatban, Tom szándékával homlokegyenest ellenkezően, együtt léptek be a Nagyterembe.

* * *

Chris, Jason és Sarah igyekeztek a nyitott teremajtó vetette árnyékba olvadni, mikor a mardekáros csoport elvonult mellettük, Harry azonban épp ellenkezőleg, egy szagot fogott kopót idéző arckifejezéssel húzta ki magát.

- Várjatok egy kicsit! – szólt oda az ijedten pislogó évfolyamtársainak, aztán a mardekárosok után szaladt.

Nem Tom, hanem Avery volt az első, aki felfigyelt a szaporán dobogó léptekre, és menet közben hátrafordulva meglátta Harryt. – Hé, Voldemort!

Tom igyekezett a lehető legmogorvább arckifejezését elővenni, mikor a futástól kipirult Harryre nézett, de úgy tűnt, semmit nem ér az erőfeszítése.

- Nem jöttél tegnap. – Még csak nem is szemrehányás volt, hanem egyszerű megállapítás.

- Más dolgom volt – felelte Tom zárkózottan.

Avery horkantva felröhögött. – Randiztok, vagy mi van?

Tom érezte, hogy a fricska neki is szól, nem csak Harrynek. – Nem emlékszem, hogy bármelyikünk is engedélyt adott volna, hogy részt vegyél a beszélgetésben – jegyezte meg hűvösen.

Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, a lehordott Avery pedig bután eltátotta a száját. – De…

- Ő az én ügyem.

- Bárcsak ott lettél volna tegnapelőtt is – szólt közbe Harry színpadias sóhajjal.

- Tegnapelőtt?

- Aha, mikor a cimborád – mutatott Lestrange-re – megátkozott. Még mindig érezni a bubot a tarkómon, úgy a falhoz vágott. Megnézed?

- Nem! – Tom szinte megbotránkozva utasította vissza az ajánlatot. – Miért nem mentél el Madam Heath-Horne-hoz?

- Mert figyelmeztettek, hogy ne merjek árulkodni.

- Most is azt csinálod, te kis… – Lestrange megindult felé, de egy másik fiú visszafogta.

- Félsz, hogy a bandavezér megbüntet? – érdeklődött Harry gonosz vigyorral.

Tom közelebb sétált Harryhez, ezzel jelezve a társainak, hogy amiről szó lesz, nem tartozik másra, csakis kettőjükre. – Mondd, mit akarsz, vakarcs!

- Nincs harag, elfelejtem a csütörtököt, ha ma este…

- Nem – szakította félbe Tom erélyesen. – Sem ma, sem máskor.

Harry kétségbeesetten meredt rá. – Megegyeztünk.

Avery kivált a Tom mögött ácsorgó, vihogó csoportból. – Elintézzem, Voldemort? – kérdezte szolgálatkészen.

- Majd én.

Harry helytelenítően ingatta a fejét. – Biztos, hogy le akarod égetni magad előttük?

- Mit beszél ez? – mordult fel egy nagydarab fiú.

Tom tanácstalanul vonta meg a vállát.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Úgy értem: biztos, hogy kínos helyzetbe akarod hozni magad?

Tom a nyelvére harapott, nehogy kicsússzon a száján az a különösen ronda és kegyetlen rontás, amit máson szemrebbenés nélkül használt volna, de ezúttal nem próbálkozhatott vele. A vakarcs sajnos jól mondta: kellemetlen volna, ha nem működne rendesen. – Menjetek, utolérlek.

- Ne már – „nyafogott" Avery. – Hadd nézzük…

Tom szeme haragosan megvillant. – Túl bonyolultan fogalmaztam meg, hogy nem akarok közönséget?

- Nem – motyogta a fiú – Harry megfigyelte, hogy a füle éppúgy elvörösödik zavarában, ahogy Roné szokott –, aztán a többiek példáját követve, vissza-visszapillantva elsomfordált.

Tom nem kezdett kiabálni, helyette közelebb lépett Harryhez és a térdét megroggyantva lehajolt, hogy az arcuk egy vonalban legyen. – Hallgass rám! Kivételesen. Kerülj el minél messzebbre, ne járkálj utánam, ne zsarolj…

- Én… – tiltakozott volna Harry.

- … meg se szólíts – folytatta Tom kíméletlenül. – Már az sem érdekel, mit tudnál mondani. Meguntam. Befejeztük.

Harry összezavarodva nézte, ahogy a fiú feláll, aztán elfordul és lassan távolodik tőle. „Mi siklott így félre? Mi van vele?"

- Üzenem a barátodnak, hogy mielőbb tüntesse el azt a dögöt a kastélyból, mert nem fedezem tovább.

„Ó, jó! – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten. – Ha csak a szokott közönye és undoksága, azzal megbirkózom. Újra…"


	5. Tárulj!

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

5. fejezet: Tárulj!

Úgy alakult, hogy Harrynek az elkövetkező pár hétben nem jutott ideje Tommal foglalkozni, általában még rágondolni se. (Ezzel maradéktalanul teljesítette a másik fiú óhaját.) A Sötét Nagyúr színrelépésének megakadályozásán túl ugyanis olyan hétköznapi feladatok is vártak rá, mint a házi dolgozatok pótlása és az évzáró vizsgák minél jobb eredménnyel való letétele. (Nem beszélve Myrtle és Aragog istápolásáról – utóbbira a Hagrid iránti szeretete kötelezte.)

A gyakorlati gyógynövénytan után felrohant a Hollóhát-toronyba megmosakodni és átöltözni, aztán a Nagyterembe indult, hogy bekapjon pár falatot – „Az izgalmakra." –, és elújságolja Myrtle-nek, hogy úgy tűnik, nemhiába nyüglődtek tegnap éjszakába nyúlóan az észak-európai mágikus futónövények tulajdonságaival.

A házak asztalai egész nap megpakolt tálak alatt roskadozva várták a vizsgák szünetében be-betévedő diákokat, ám ahogy Harry az egyik padon állva, egy tortaszelettel a kezében felmérte, Myrtle jelenleg nem volt közöttük. „Furcsa." Az osztálytársai pár perce tódultak be zsibongva-nevetve a terembe, tehát már végeznie kellett.

- Harry!

A fiú ösztönösen jobbra, majd balra nézett és csak utána lefelé. Sandra Boot mosolygott fel rá. – Myrtle-t keresed?

Harry leugrott a lány mellé. – Tudod, hol van?

- Olive Hornby megint a szemüvege miatt csúfolta – felelte Sandra rosszalló fintorral.

Harry megszabadult a tortától, aztán letörölte a kezéről a krémet és a morzsákat. – Kösz. Jobb lesz, ha utánanézek.

- Először a másodikon próbáld! – kiáltott utána a lány. – Ott írtuk a vizsgát.

Harry intett Sandrának, és futva indult a bejárati csarnok felé.

* * *

A második emeleti folyosón alig néhány diák lézengett, a mosdó pedig – Harry hálát adott érte – az egyik fülkében zokogó Myrtle-t leszámítva, üres volt.

- Bejöhetek? – Finoman megkocogtatta az ajtót. – Harry vagyok – tette hozzá, miután a lány ijedten sikkantott.

- Tudom. Na és? – motyogta fátyolos hangon. – Menj ki! Nem szabadna itt lenned.

Harry nem törődött vele. Egy gyorsan elmormolt Alohomorával kinyitotta a zárat, és óvatosan belökte az ajtót.

Myrtle a sarokba húzódott, és nem volt hajlandó ránézni a fiúra. Borzalmasan festett: az arca vörös volt a sírástól, a szemei pedig feldagadtak – a hatást tovább rontották a szemüveg nagyító lencséi. Átnedvesedett zsebkendőt markolt, és azt szorította félig a szájához, félig az orrához.

Harry a vécécsésze másik oldalához lépett, és megállt, a hátát az elválasztófalnak vetve. – Szedd össze magad és gyere ebédelni!

- Hagyjál már békén! – krákogta-nyöszörögte Myrtle vékony hangon. – Én nem tudok szembeszállni Olive-val úgy, ahogy te… mindenkivel – prüszkölte. – És nem is akarok – fűzte hozzá dacosan.

- Pedig nem ördöngösség. Az elején persze nehéz, de ha kitartasz, előbb-utóbb Olive-ék lesznek, akik visszavonulnak. Az időpont is ideális, elvégre hamarosan vége az évnek. Nem marad esélyük visszavágni. Jövőre már nem is kell törődnöd velük.

- Örülnék, ha te se törődnél velem. Ha nyaggatsz, csak pocsékabb minden.

- Segítenék – győzködte Harry. – Nos?

- Nem.

- Nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry kétkedve.

- Nem – ismételte Myrtle dacosan.

- Miért?

- Tűnj már innen! – visította a lány.

A fiú ciccegve csóválta a fejét. – Egyelőre nem fogok. Megvárom a választ.

És Harry várt. Komolyan, összefont karokkal, miközben Myrtle elszántan összeszorította az ajkát, és a szeméből tovább csorogtak a könnyek.

Odakint nyikorogva kinyílt, majd csapódott az ajtó. Léptek csikordultak a padlón, aztán a látogatójuk megállt – talán valahol a mosdó közepén –, és megszólalt.

Harry levegő után kapott, a szemei pedig rémült döbbenettel kerekedtek el.

Myrtle is felfigyelt a fura, sziszegő nyelvre, de még inkább a hangra, amin kiejtették a szavakat.

- Ez… – suttogta, Harry azonban lepisszegte.

Tudta, hogyan akarta befejezni a lány: „egy fiú". Viszont ez, tekintve, hogy ő is itt volt, ráadásul Myrtle-lel egy fülkében, már jóval kevésbé tűnt megbotránkoztatónak.

- Maradj itt, és bármit hallasz is, ne nyisd ki a szemed! – tátogta Harry, Myrtle pedig, bár nem értette, mire fel ez az utasítás, reszketve bólintott.

Harry behunyt szemmel kidugta a fejét az ajtón. Hallotta a surrogó hangot, ahogy a baziliszkusz súlyos, pikkelyes teste a járat falához dörzsölődött, aztán a hátborzongató kígyóbeszédet.

- **Vérszag… Vérszagot érzek… Szétszaggatom… **

Tom először észre se vette, hogy valaki „figyeli" őt. Az elméjét, a lényét kitöltötte a győzelem mámora, lenyűgözte Malazár hagyatékának fensége. A csillogó, lassan mozduló baziliszkusztest, a párszaszó, ami most nem emberi szájból szólt.

Üdvözlés helyett azonban a szavak haragot és gyilkos ösztönt hordoztak. Tom hátranézett, egyenesen Harryre, aki vaksin óvakodott elő az egyik vécéfülkéből, és a kijárat felé oldalazott.

- Mi a frászt csinálsz itt? – ripakodott a fiúra a pánik határán.

- Áh, Tom. – Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és ahelyett, hogy folytatta volna az útját a menekülést jelentő ajtó irányába, feléje lépett.

A baziliszkusz kiemelkedett a mosdókagyló tövébe rejtett nyílásból, és föléjük magasodva hajlongott.

„Miért hunyta be a szemeit már azelőtt, hogy előmerészkedett?" Honnan tudhatta, mi mászik elő az ő hívására? Miért nem fut el? Mit akar?

Harry bénultan tűrte, hogy a lábai a hóhérai elé vigyék. Könnyebb volt elviselni így, hogy nem látta őket.

**- Engedj hozzá! Engedj! Kell nekem** – rikoltozta a baziliszkusz tébolyultan.

Harry a tekintetét a tekintetét a padlóra szegezve kinyitotta a szemét. A beáradó napfényben látta a baziliszkusz vadul tekergőző árnyékát.

- **Nyughass! **Takarodj innen, vakarcs! – Csak az járt a fejében, hogy valahogy el kell kergetnie azt a bolond kölyköt.

- **Bújj vissza az odúdba! **

A Harry torkából előtörő sziszegés elvonta Tom figyelmét. A kígyó immár teljes hosszában kint volt a csőből, a farka végigszántott a padlón, és eltalálta a döbbenten ácsorgó fiút.

Harry tökéletes áldozati bárányként, zavartan forgolódott a baziliszkusz előtt, Mardekár szörnyetege pedig késlekedés nélkül csapott le rá, és a fogai a fiú karjába mélyedtek.

Myrtle, akit a csattanás, amivel Tom földet ért, előcsalogatott a fülkéből, egyszerre sikoltott fel Harryvel.

Tom ösztönösen – bár hogy miből fakadó parancs volt ez, azt sem akkor, sem később, amikor visszagondolt rá, nem tudta – előrántotta a pálcáját, és a kígyó fejére célzott vele. – _Obstructo_! – A hátráltató-ártás kitépte a baziliszkusz fogait Harry húsából, és eltaszította a szörnyet a fiútól.

Harry összeroskadt. Már arra se bírt összpontosítani, hogy a szemét csukva tartsa. Hallotta Tom hangját, ahogy a fiú egy számára ismeretlen varázsigét ordít, aztán a kígyó eszelős sziszegését.

- **Áruló… áruló…** **Méltatlan vagy…**

Meg fog halni, ő lesz a baziliszkusz első áldozata, nem Myrtle. „Így kerek." A látása elhomályosult, mintha könnyfátyolon át vagy szemüveg nélkül nézné a világot, a feje a padló csempéin koppant, de ő alig érzékelte… Kiszakadó fal… Fém suhogása… Majd hosszan visszhangzó, földrengető puffanás…

Myrtle hangosan szipákolva merészkedett el az ajtó oltalmából. Az előbb rémséges káosz kavargott körülötte. Felváltva hallotta a latin szavakat, és azt a különös rekedt-sziszegős nyelvet, amit a két iskolatársa és a kígyó is használt, ám ő nem értett. Csapok robbantak ki a falból és formálódtak vékony, halálos pengékké Tom varázslatai nyomán, aztán őrült táncba kezdve repkedtek százszor is a baziliszkusz testébe döfődve.

Most ott meredeztek az általuk ejtett sebekben vagy csendülve estek a kőre, amikor megszűnt az őket mozgató bűbáj. Tom kitárt karokkal állt Harry előtt – azután ugrott oda, hogy az ártást a kígyóra szórta – és nehezen szedte a levegőt.

Myrtle Harryhez botorkált, és térdre esett mellette. – Harry, Harry! – rázogatta a fiú vállát.

Tom megfordult, és mintha álomban cselekedne, leguggolt hozzájuk. – Menj Lumpsluckhoz! – Ő is meglepődött, milyen erőtlen a hangja. A küzdelem, a veszteség és a döntés, amit Harry kedvéért hozott… túl sokkoló, túl érthetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán felfogja, amit tett. – Mondd, hogy hozzon főnixkönnyet, bezoárt… Biztos van nála. Azok szinte mindent gyógyítanak… Kelj már fel, te idióta!

Myrtle megszeppenve bólintott, aztán felpattant, és kirohant a mosdóból. Az útját szitkozódás kísérte, talán fellökött valakit… Nem lett volna csoda, ha az ajtó elé gyűlnek a zajra…

Tom lassan térdre ereszkedett, és üres tekintettel meredt a lábainál heverő Harryre.

* * *

Dumbledore sose hitte volna, hogy a hordóhasú Horatius Lumpsluck gyorsabban fut nála. Pedig nyilvánvalóan így volt, ha kényes bájitalokkal felszerelkezve – amiket még elő is kellett hoznia a raktárából – előbb ért ide a pincéből, mint ő, aki bár később hallotta a híreket – épp azután, hogy elhagyta Dippet irodáját –, de akinek végig lefelé kellett jönnie.

A mosdóba lépve döbbenetes kép tárult a szeme elé: Horatius egymás után döntötte le a főzeteit a falfehér, eszméletlen Harry Potter torkán, igyekezve életet verni a fiúba. Myrtle Ward a kezeit tördelve járkált, és néha aggodalmasan Harryre pillantott a professzor válla felett. Tom Denem mozdulatlanul, szobormerev arccal ült a sarkain, és szintén a fiút nézte. Mögötte, a szétrombolt mosdókagylók között egy baziliszkusz teteme tekeredett; a sérüléseiből szivárgó vér összekeveredett a csapok helyéről spriccelő-folydogáló vízzel. Dumbledore közelebb sétálva azt is észrevette, hogy valaki – minden bizonnyal Tom, mert a másik kettő elvileg nem ismerhette a varázslatot – kötőhártya-rontást szórt a szörnyetegre.

- Horatius!

Lumpsluck csak egy futó pillantást vetett rá. – Megmarad, de azt megtippelni se tudom, mikor tér majd magához. Meglehetősen sok méreg került a szervezetébe. Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem érkeztem későn.

Csosszanó, szapora léptek, és egy elfúló hördülés jelezték, hogy megjött az igazgató is.

Dumbledore hordágyat varázsolt elő, Horatius pedig feltápászkodott és félrehúzódott, helyet hagyva, hogy az ájult Harryt rálebegtessék.

- Átveszem – mondta Dumbledore-nak, és a pálcáját a hordágyra szegezte. – Úgyis konzultálnom kell a Madammal.

Dippet odadöcögött hozzájuk, szeme borzadva itta be a látványt. Támogatást keresve szorította meg a kollégája karját. – Albus…

- Mr. Denem, lenne olyan kedves, és elmagyarázná, mi történt itt? – érdeklődött a professzor csalóka derűvel.

- Nem mehetnék előtte én is a gyengélkedőre?

- Megsérült? – lépett közelebb Dippet aggódva.

- Nem… csak. – Tom tétován a hordágy felé intett, ami épp kilebegett Harryvel a mosdóból.

Dumbledore boldog meglepettséggel fürkészte a feszengő fiú vonásait. – Egész nyugodtan.


	6. Nemtudjukki

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

Megint elé rövid fejezet, de azt hiszem - talán -, a lényeg benne van. :-)

* * *

6. fejezet: Nemtudjukki

- Miss Ward, Mr. Denem, kérhetném, hogy távozzanak, hadd…

- NEM! – vágta rá Tom.

A Harry körül sürgölődő javasasszony keze megállt a lepedő igazgatása közben, és Madam Heath-Horne megrökönyödve bámult a mindig csendes és udvarias fiúra. Lumpsluck, aki épp a bájitalos szekrénykében matatott, szintén felkapta a fejét, és házvezető tanárként kötelességének érezte megfedni a diákját.

- De hát, Tom, drága fiam…

- Hagyd csak! – legyintett Dumbledore. – Hadd maradjanak.

„Maradok is – határozta el Tom dacosan. – Egy tapodtat se mozdulok, amíg…" Nem tudta, mit rejt az „amíg", de úgy gondolta, lesz bőven ideje kitalálni.

* * *

_- Szerinted most már lassan felébr…_

_- Fogd be, gondolkodom!_

_- Expecto Patronum!_

Hangok. Puhák, megragadhatatlanok, összefolyók… Harry nem is bajlódott velük. Aludni kellemesebb volt.

* * *

Myrtle és Tom már azelőtt a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt toporogtak, hogy Madam Heath-Horne felkelt és munkához látott volna. (Tom persze a toporgást, mint hozzá méltatlan tevékenységet határozottan visszautasította, de tény, hogy ott volt, fel-alá járkálva és meglehetősen türelmetlenül.) Azóta ültek Harry mellett, a Tom által elővarázsolt székeken. Myrtle bizonyos időközönként mocorogni kezdett és ostoba kérdésekkel bombázta a fiút.

- Szerinted most már lassan felébr…

- Fogd be, gondolkodom! – förmedt rá Tom.

Először is ott voltak az olyan gyakorlati dolgok, mint hogy mit mondjon Dippetnek és főleg Dumbledore-nak, ha majd Harry jobban lesz, és mindhármukat kérdőre vonják. Másodszor: hogyan biztosíthatná, hogy a másik kettő ne rondítson a meséjébe, és harmadszor, negyedszer, ötödször… minden erőszakkal is fontosabbnak beállított probléma hátterében a makacsul visszatérő gondolat: Harry, Harry, Harry…

Az öklére támasztotta az állát, és egyre csak a fiút figyelte.

Kora délután volt. Tom székének a lábánál ott pihent a fiú táskája, benne a sötét varázslatok kivédése könyvvel. Tanulni akart. Végtére is, itt csend volt, a parkban időző diákok zsibongása csak tompán szűrődött be a kitárt ablakokon.

Az ismerős és egyszerre idegen tiszafapálcát figyelte. Végigtáncoltatta az ujjain, és próbálta felfedezni rajta a változást, mert lennie kellett, hiszen ő is változott. A pálca pedig várt; arra, hogy Tom eldöntse, merre haladnak tovább.

Koncentrált, de a felvillanó emlékek dicsőséggel és bódulattal telítettek voltak, nem örömteliek. Végül megállapodott egynél, amit zavarodottság és keserű veszteség szőtt ugyan át, mégis talán a legközelebb állt a boldogítóhoz: Lumpsluck diagnózisa Harryről.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – Még mindig úgy érezte, hogy nevetségesen hangzik az ő szájából, ahogy nevetséges – sőt egyenesen szánnivaló – a vágy is, hogy sikerüljön.

Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor meglátta a pálca végén a halvány, ezüstös derengést. Erőtlenebb volt egy elsőéves Lumosának a fényénél, de mégiscsak ott volt.

Nyílt az ajtó, mire sietve megszakította a varázslatot, és a válla felett a belépő Dumbledore-ra pillantott.

- Mit szólna, ha elbeszélgetnénk egymással, Mr. Denem?

- Régóta esedékes, gondolom.

Dumbledore elhelyezkedett a szomszédos ágy szélén. – A körülmények nem megfelelőek, hogy arról faggassam, hogyan bukkant a Kamrára, és miért nyitotta ki, habár valamikor majd szívesen meghallgatnám azt a történetet is… Megölte a baziliszkuszt, hogy megóvja két másik diák életét. Nemes tett volt, úgy is mondhatnám, hősies, de egy ilyen griffendéles jelző talán sértő a maga számára.

- Nem azért csináltam, hanem… Nem tudom.

Dumbledore mosolyogva bólintott, mintha épp a leginkább kedvére való választ kapta volna. – Ötletes megoldás volt a kötőhártya-rontást használni.

- Ebshont professzornál tanultuk, hogy a sárkányok ellen is hatásos. A baziliszkusz ugyanúgy hüllőféle… Befejezni volt nehéz. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy azok a pengék áthatolnak-e a bőrén.

- Te olyan buta vagy, Tom – közölte a véleményét Harry álomittas mormogással. – Kardokkal bűvészkedtél, ha jól értem, ahelyett hogy átváltoztattál volna valamit kakassá.

Dumbledore jóízű kuncogással tápászkodott fel az ágyról. – Tanítsa meg Tomot a baziliszkuszvadászat fogásaira, Mr. Potter! Addig én értesítem Madam Heath-Horne-t, hogy végre-valahára visszatért közénk.

* * *

Harry Tom segítségével az éjjeliszekrényre rakta a tálcát, amit Dumbledore küldetett fel a konyháról, az aznapi ebéd fogásaival megpakolva, és a pizsamája ujjával megtörölte a száját.

Eligazgatta a párnáját, hogy kényelmesen hátra tudjon dőlni, és úgy helyezkedett, mint aki nagyon komoly beszélgetésre készül. – Miért mentettél meg?

- Nem tudom. – Úgy látszik, Harry akkor még nem „hallgatózott", mikor Dumbledore-nak ugyanezt mondta. – Nem akartam, hogy megöljön benneteket.

- Pedig a baziliszkusznak épp az lett volna a feladata, hogy megtisztítsa az iskolát a sárvérűektől – felelte Harry kioktatóan, mintha attól tartana, Tom számára ez a részlet korábban nem volt világos. – Myrtle az, és félig én is.

- Okoskodó hollóhátas – mosolyodott el Tom.

- És csak te parancsolhattál neki – folytatta Harry kíméletlenül. – Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja.

- Honnan…?

- Az nem számít – jelentette ki Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Tudok dolgokat. Megszokhattad volna. – Mivel Tom hallgatott, megint ő szólt meg, kissé más irányba terelve az eszmecseréjüket: – Bánod, hogy így történt?

- Nem. Én… – Tom kereste a megfelelő szavakat, és úgy tűnt, maga is meglepődött az eredményen, mikor végül rájuk talált – igazából nyugodt vagyok. Már régóta nem éreztem magam ilyen nyugodtnak. Nem. Ami azt illeti, még soha.

Harry végiggondolta, mit is tud arról, ami '42 júniusában eredetileg lezajlott, és a szája büszke vigyorra húzódott. – Ezért megkapod az „Önzetlenül az iskoláért"-díjat.

Tom arckifejezése tűnődő és tökéletesen érdektelen maradt. – Lehet, nem nagyon érdekel. Jobban szeretném, ha Dippet megengedné, hogy itt maradjak a nyárra. Nem akarok… - a hangja megbicsaklott – nem akarok visszamenni az árvaházba.

- Szerintem bele fog egyezni – bólogatott Harry bíztatóan. – Úgyis kell valaki, hogy vigyázzon rám.

Tom erre felkapta a fejét. – Hogy… de… mi?

- Nekem nincs senkim ebben az időben. Mihez kezdhetnék? – tárta szét a karját Harry. –Keressem meg a dédszüleimet azzal, hogy én vagyok az unokájuk 1993-ból?

- Akár… – kezdte a másik, holott ő is jól tudta, hogy ez ostobaság.

- Nem. Új élet kell – sóhajtotta Harry. – Nincs mit tenni.

- Elszomorít? – Tom savanyú arca ékesen mutatta, hogy a fiú nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen kérdéseket tegyen fel.

- Most még igen. És félek is, de menni fog… A Madam mintha azt mondta volna, hogy te meg Myrtle egész héten itt voltatok – váltott témát hirtelen. – Ez komoly?

- Többé-kevésbé. Vizsgázni azért eljártunk. Myrtle most is ott van. Óriási patáliát fog csapni, ha megtudja, hogy lekéste az ébredésed. El se hinnéd, mi mindenre megesküdött a betegágyadnál, holott Heath-Horne és Lumpsluck is világosan kijelentette, hogy csak alszol, de amúgy kutya bajod. Felét nem is értettem az ígérgetésének…

Harry magasba emelt karokkal nyújtózkodott, aztán lejjebb csúszott az ágyban, és nyakig a takaróba burkolózott. – Holnap majd kiszedem belőle – motyogta. – És rá fogom venni, hogy be is tartsa őket. Legalábbis néhányat…

Tom bólintott, aztán mély levegőt vett és elszántan belevágott: – Igaz, hogy korábban lemondtam róluk, de… rengeteg kérdésem van…

- Tudom – mondta Harry a fejét elégedett mosollyal a párnába fúrva.

A másik tétovázott, aztán mégis megkérdezte: – Egyszer majd elmondod?

Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Egyszer majd elmondom – egyezett bele ásítva. – Ha jó leszel.

Tom halkan felnevetett a gyerekesnek tűnő kitétel hallatán, Harry azonban mélységesen komolyan gondolta.


	7. Epilógus

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

Majd' harminc évet ugrunk az időben, és kiderül hogyan alakult többek között Harry és Tom élete.

(Nem árt ismerni hozzá a Halál Ereklyéi kötet A Herceg meséje című fejezetét.)

* * *

7. fejezet: Epilógus

Lily Evans az erőlködéstől összeszorított fogakkal – mert nem akart sírni _miatta_ –, fújtatva – mivel _borzasztóan_ haragudott a nővérére – vonszolta a ládáját a Roxfort Expressz mellett. A szülei persze erősködtek, hogy majd ők felviszik a szerelvényre a mázsás csomagot, de Lily ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egyedül oldja meg a feladatot. Sokféle ember nyüzsgött a peronon, valóságos áradat muglikkal és mágiahasználókkal és temérdek olyan felnőttel, akikről Lily nem tudta megállapítani, melyik csoportba tartoznak. Lehettek a varázstalan divathoz kevéssé konyító boszorkányok és varázslók éppúgy, mint különc muglik.

Egy közeli ajtónál egy idősebb, barnahajú lány, akinek arany-sárga szegély volt a talárján, és P-t formázó ezüstkitűzőt viselt, segédkezett a poggyász felrakásában. A pálcája intésére az ólomsúlyú ládák kecsesen reppentek fel a vonatra.

Lily úgy határozott, ha be is áll a lány körül tömörülő csoportba, a feljutás még önálló sikernek minősül, így arrafelé vette az irányt.

Sokan az ablakokban csimpaszkodva beszélgettek a szüleikkel vagy hallgatták a hadarva sorolt intelmeket, mások a peronon keresték a barátaikat. Lily egészen beleszédült a kavargásba és hangzavarba.

- Sehol nem látom őket. Hol lehetnek? – nyújtogatta a nyakát egy vele egykorú, feketehajú fiú, aki már most iskolai talárt viselt. – Szerinted ideértek már, apa?

A mellette álló férfira, aki akkora magasságból pásztázhatta a tömeget, amit ő meg a fiú csak egymás vállára állva értek volna el, Petunia azt mondta volna: „Gyanús alak." Lily viszont azt: „Igen, ilyennek képzelek egy varázslót."

A férfin is talár volt – sötétkék és bonyolultabb szabású, mint amilyet az iskola kért –, és olyan természetességgel viselte, amin Lily csak ámulni tudott. (Ő bezzeg sutának és nevetségesnek érezte magát, mikor otthon felpróbálta, amit az Abszol úton vettek, és a tükör előtt illegette magát benne. Petunia rá is segített a gúnyolódásával, a szülei meg Perselus így már hiába bizonygatták, hogy csinos és igazán boszorkányos ebben az öltözékben.) Szakállas volt, koromfekete haja pedig a hátát verdeste, és szemüveget hordott, ami Lily szerint varázslósan bolondossá tette a megjelenését.

- Anyáék is eltűntek valahová – szólalt meg újra a fiú, és ahogy forgolódott, a szeme egy pillanatra megakadt Lilyn.

A lány elszégyellte magát, amiért így megbámult egy ismeretlent, és mélységes zavarban, sietve odébbállt.

* * *

Perselus láthatóan nem értette, neki meg az nem fért a fejébe, a fiú hogy nem fogja fel. Rosszat csináltak, mikor belopóztak Petunia szobájába és elolvasták azt a nyamvadt levelet. A nővére joggal volt dühös, de neki azért rettenetesen fájt, amikor azokat a csúnya dolgokat mondta, és most ki akarja szomorkodni magát. Persze, Persnek nincsenek testvérei, és azt övét se túlzottan kedveli, de akkor is… „Mi nem világos ezen?"

- Végre megyünk a Roxfortba!

Ezt már hajlandó volt meghallani, és kicsit jobb kedvre is derítette, főleg mikor meglátta a barátja elragadtatott tekintetét. Apró mosolyt erőltetett az ajkára, és bólintott.

Résnyire nyílt a fülke ajtaja, és az a fiú kukkantott be hozzájuk, akinek az apjára Lily a peronon felfigyelt. „Egyedül van. Ezek szerint nem találta meg, akit keresett." Ahogy körbenézett csalódottság futott át a vonásain, de aztán felmérte a folyosón uralkodó zűrzavart, és úgy döntött, nem küszködik tovább.

- Sziasztok! Van még szabad hely?

Perselus egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele, Lily pedig nem akarta, hogy az újonnan érkezett fiú vagy az a kettő, akik az ülések másik végére húzódva egymást túlkiabálva beszélgettek, észrevegyék, hogy sírt, ezért inkább csendben maradt.

- Persze, gyere! – rikkantotta az egyik útitársuk magára vállalva a házigazda szerepét, de amint a fiú átügyeskedte a ládáját a társa és őközötte, nem foglalkozott vele tovább.

A fiú megvonta a vállát, vetett egy kíváncsi pillantást Lilyre, aki a hozzá hajoló Perselus pusmogását hallgatta, aztán felcsapta a ládája fedelét, előbányászott egy vastag könyvet – Lily nem tudta, miről szólhat, mert hiába nézett oda, a kötet címlappal lefelé hevert az ülésen –, aztán gyakorlott mozdulatokkal feltornázta a ládát a poggyásztartóra.

A beszélgetők egyike gúnyosan felhorkant, de se az olvasgatásba merült fiú, se Lilyék nem figyeltek oda rá.

- Alig várom, hogy láthassam a kastélyt.

- Igen, én is – sóhajtott Lily ábrándosan, miközben gyorsan letörölte az arcáról az utolsó könnycseppeket. – És a Nagytermet a csillagos mennyezettel, a festményeket, a mozgó lépcsőket…

Miután pincétől a padlásig kitárgyalták az iskola épületét, és a klubhelyiségek kerültek terítékre, Perselus megjegyezte: – Remélem, mardekáros leszel.

- Mardekáros? – kapta fel a fejét az egyik fiú a fülke másik végében. – Fúj! Miért akarna bárki is oda járni?

- Hát, nem csak akarat kérdése – túrt a hajába a szomszédja bizonytalanul. – Én se szívesen mennék oda, de elég valószínű, hogy az lesz… Minden rokonom mardekáros volt, századokra visszamenően.

A másik letörölte az arcáról az addigi utálkozó kifejezést, és helyette fintorogni kezdett. – Pedig azt hittem, haverok leszünk.

- Miért, ha valaki olyan házba kerül, ami neked nem tetszik, már szóba se állsz vele? – vonta kérdőre Lily felháborodottan.

- Nem a tetszés a lényeg – felelte a fiú affektálva (ezzel nyilván a lányt akarta parodizálni, aki elvörösödött a dühtől). – A Mardekárba jártak az évszázad legaljasabb feketemágusai. Lestrange, Rookwood, Dolohov… Nem hallottál róluk?

- Mugliszármazású vagyok – mondta Lily, kissé megszeppenve ettől a kirohanástól.

- Akkor jobb, ha nem a Mardekárba küldenek – jelentette ki az „őseim-is-mardekárosok-voltak"-fiú sötéten. – Ha a srác – mutatott Perselusra – tényleg a barátod, ő se kívánhatja, hogy oda keveredj.

Perselus készen arra, hogy a maga és Lily védelmére keljen, kihúzta magát. – Nem bántanák. Azok az idők már elmúltak.

- De amíg az elv megvan, visszajöhetnek – vitatkozott a szemüveges fiú. – Én akkor is azt mondom, bármi inkább, mint a Mardekár.

Lily felöltötte a jellegzetes „csakazértis" arckifejezését. – Márpedig Perselus és én mardekárosok leszünk.

- Csodás! Legalább nem kell hét éven át egy levegőt szívnom veletek.

Perselus replikájának elébe vágott, hogy Lily karon ragadta a barátját, és felrántotta az ülésről. – Menjünk innen, Perselus! Az út végéig se kínozzuk szegényt!

- Helyes, Perselus – gúnyolódott a szemüveges. – Bújj csak a barátnőd szoknyája mögé!

- Apám azt mondja, semmi baj a Mardekárral – szólalt meg váratlanul a negyedik fiú. Becsukta az ölében fekvő könyvet, aminek Lily most se tudta elolvasni a címét, mert az útitársuk vékony, fehér keze a feliraton nyugodott.

- Persze, mert biztos ő is oda járt – vádaskodott a szemüveges.

A másik megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Hollóhátas volt, ahogy anya is. A keresztapám… nos, _ő_ igazi mardekáros. De ez nem nagyon befolyásolja az én beosztásomat. – Megvonta a vállát. – Szerinte egyébként nem is számíthatok arra, hogy a szüleim nyomdokaiba lépjek… – Üljetek vissza! – pillantott Lilyre és Perselusra. – Innentől döcögős lesz az út.

Lilyék döbbenten engedelmeskedtek, és tátott szájjal bámulták a fiút, aki különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül elérte, hogy abbahagyják az igencsak elfajult veszekedést.

- Sirius Black vagyok – nyújtott kezet a fiú, aki korábban kétségbe vonta, hogy Perselus valóban a legjobbat akarja Lilynek.

- Én meg Thomas Potter – mosolyodott el a másik.

- Potter? – bámult rá a szemüveges jómadár. – Akkor lehet, hogy rokonok vagyunk… – megrántotta a vállát – távolról. A nevem James, és Potter, mint neked.

- Megeshet – hagyta rá Thomas –, bár a Potter elég gyakori vezetéknév.

- Az apád talán csak a keresztapád miatt védi a mardekárosokat. – Siriust láthatóan érdekelte ez a téma.

Thomas komoly arccal bólintott. – _Biztos_, hogy elsősorban miatta. A legtöbbjükkel sok baja volt roxfortos korában. Ennek ellenére mindig azt halljuk tőle az öcsémmel, hogy senkit nem szabad a háza alapján megítélni, mert az ugyanolyan igazságtalan, mint az aranyvérű-sárvérű megkülönböztetés, amit Lestrange-ék vallottak. És az apukám már csak tudja – emelte fel a hangját, mikor James indulatosan közbeszólni készült –, végül is éveket áldozott rá, hogy üldözze és elfogja őket.

- Az apukád auror? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Az hát – vágta rá Sirius ingerülten. – Senki nem vadászik hobbiból sötét varázslókra. Harry Potter, ugye? – fordult Thomashoz. – A szüleim meg a nagybátyámék egy időben sokat szidták otthon. Lestrange, Rookwood és még páran a bebörtönzöttek közül a barátaik voltak.

Lilyt teljesen lenyűgözte a gondolat, hogy az első, valódi varázsvilágbeli napján látott egy igazi, ráadásul, úgy tűnik, híres aurort.

- Melyik házba szeretnél kerülni?

Perselus haragosan szusszantott James kérdését hallva. – Sose hagyod abba?

- Ne dumálj bele, _Pers_! Megmondtam, hogy mardekárosokkal nem közösködöm. – Thomasra, Lilyre majd Siriusra pillantott, és meghunyászkodva hajtotta le a fejét. – Jól van, befejeztem.

- Tom bácsi azt mondta – szólalt meg Thomas, hogy oldja a feszültséget –, hogy mindegy, melyik ház tagja leszek, bár ő szinte biztos az eredményben… A szüleim is így gondolják, és én is. A kék, a vörös, az ezüst… csak színek a talárunkon.

- Rendben – Jamesről lerítt, hogy nem osztja ezt az álláspontot –, de mégis melyikeket látnád rajta szívesen?

- Te a vörös-aranyat, az egyértelmű – jegyezte meg Perselus. – A griffendélesek bajkeverők – tette hozzá tudálékosan.

Lily helytelenítően csóválta a fejét. – Bátrak, otthon még így mondtad.

- Dicsérgesd csak! – fonta össze a karját Perselus sértődötten. – Mintha anélkül nem lenne épp elég nagy a szája.

- A vörös-arany nekem is oké – bökte ki végül Thomas.

James összecsapta a tenyerét. – Végre egy valamirevaló válasz.

- Kíváncsi lennék, mit lépnének rá otthon – vont vállat Sirius somolyogva.

- Hogyan tovább, Pers? Amint látod – James széttárta a karját – bajkeverőkkel vagy körülvéve.

- Óh, én nem… – tiltakozott Thomas erőtlenül.

- Mert?

- A keresztapám figyelmeztetett: azt mondta, _nagyon_ reméli, velem nem lesz annyi gondja, mint apával. Őt mindig neki kellett kihúznia a bajból…

- Tuti, hogy rokonok vagyunk – szúrta közbe James vigyorogva.

Sirius összeráncolt szemöldökkel hajolt közelebb hozzá. – Ki a keresztapád?

- Tom Denem.

Lily megerősítést várva Perselusra pillantott, aztán Siriust megelőzve megkérdezte: – Nem ő a sötét varázslatok…

- De igen.

- Azt mondják, állati szigorú – suttogta James megjátszott borzongással.

Thomas jóváhagyólag bólogatott. – És velem se fog kivételezni, sőt!

A vonat lassított, majd csikorogva fékezett le a roxmortsi állomáson. Perselus felállt az ülésre, hogy leszedje Lily csomagjait a poggyásztartóról.

- Nézd, Sirius, milyen lovagias! – mutogatott rájuk James gúnyolódva, de amikor Perselus keze megcsúszott és a lány ládája kis híján lezuhant, odaugrott, és segített megtartani.

Thomas piszmogott a legtovább, mert kezdetnek meg kellett várnia, hogy a többiek elkészüljenek. Miközben az utazóládájával foglalatoskodott, Lily közelebb lépett, hogy végre láthassa, mit olvasott a fiú az út elején.

- Sárkányok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét meglepetten.

Perselus megállt a lány mellett, és kíváncsian nézett Thomasra, James megtorpant, Sirius pedig visszafordult az ajtóból.

- Aha – bólintott Thomas vidáman, miközben a ládájába tuszkolta a könyvet. – Hagrid bácsikám küldte a rezervátumból, ahol dolgozik. Az öcsém, Ron, sárkányfog-nyakláncot kapott, merthogy ő még nem tud olvasni…

- Az sokkal menőbb – jegyezte meg Sirius csipkelődve.

- Szerintem is. Kis mázlista. Bár a könyv egész érde… Remus!

A fülke üvegajtaja kissé torzítva mutatta a túloldalon ácsorgó, alacsony, szőkéshajú fiút, aki széles vigyorral integetett Thomasnak.

- Azt hittem, meggondolta magad, és inkább otthon maradtál.

- Alig értük el a vonatot – magyarázta Remus (így az üveg keresztül, Lily szerint legalábbis, meglehetősen sajátos beszélgetés volt, főleg hogy a közben a kifelé tartó James és Sirius szemtelenül megbámulták a fiút). – Meg akartalak keresni, de akkora volt a zsúfoltság. Inkább leültem, amikor még találtam helyet…

* * *

Dumbledore mindig tűkön ülve, már-már gyerekes izgalommal várta az elsősök bevonulását. Tom képtelen volt megérteni. Az új diákoknak persze meghatározó élmény ez az este – benne is élénken élt, milyen a csónakokban ülve először felnézni a kivilágított, ezertornyú kastélyra, belépni a Nagyterembe a lebegő gyertyák és a bűvös mennyezet alá –, ám a tanárok, vagyis inkább csak az ő számára felesleges felhajtás tűnt.

Magát a tanévet sokkal jobban szerette, mert akkor legalább volt mit csinálnia. Órákat tartott, büntetőmunkákat felügyelt, esténként pedig dolgozatokat javított. Igen, rengeteg dolgozatot fog íratni, határozta el. Küzdjenek csak meg azokért a jegyekért!

A botladozva, tátott szájjal nézelődő gyerekek közt hamar megtalálta a keresztfiát. Bámulatos, furcsa véletlen volt, hogy egy évfolyamba került Lily Evansszel és James Potterrel – aki megtévesztően hasonlított a fiatal Harryre. „Szerencsére Thomas a vonásait inkább Myrtle-től és az ő szüleitől örökölte."

A fiú mellett – természetesen – Remus lépkedett, az egyetlen ebből a generációból, akinek az életéről – a szülein kívül persze –, Harry valami közelebbit is tudott. Néhány évvel az iskola befejezése után – már aurorként – minden követ megmozgatott, hogy rátaláljon a Lupin családra, akik azóta se szabadultak tőle, főleg a fiuk születése után nem. Mr. és Mrs. Lupin gyakran ugratták Harryt amiatt, hogy jobban félti Remust, mint ők, és sok dolgot – különös tekintettel a felügyelet nélküli barangolásra – nem enged meg neki, bárhogy duzzogjon is versenyt vele a kisfiú és a mindig hűséges Thomas.

- MARDEKÁR!

Piton. Jó lesz odafigyelni rá, különösen, ha Lumpsluck esetleg nem tenné. Ahogy az se árthat, ha időnként James Potter és Sirius Black körmére néz…

„Várjunk csak. Lily Evans mellett állt? Most is a lányt nézi. Harry erről biztos nem tudott." Kellemes változatosságot jelent majd, ha kivételesen ő játssza a titokzatost.

Máig tisztán emlékezett arra a délutánra, minden apró részletével, fényével és illatával, amikor Harry áthívta magukhoz az új házba.

A kert még gazos volt, a folyosókon és a szobákban egymás hegyén-hátán álltak a dobozok, kipakolásra várva – élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Harry azért aznap szánta rá magát a régóta kért vallomásra, hogy elodázza a munkát –, az egyetlen többé-kevésbé rendeltetésszerűen használható helyiség a nappali volt, ahova a székeket és foteleket hordták.

Tom szenvtelen arccal figyelte, ahogy Thomas helyet foglal a Griffendél asztalánál. Máig nem értette, Myrtle és főleg a vakarcs mit akartak ezzel a névadással. Valamire emlékeztetnie kellett volna őt, elvileg…

„Hogy soha ne csábítsanak _azok_ a szavak." Harry így mondta. A szavak, amik a félhomályos szobában hangzottak el, miközben Myrtle a kertitörpékkel viaskodott.

Pedig szükségtelen mementó volt.

„Valakinek vigyáznia kell rám." És Tom megtette. Azon az áron is, hogy ellene fordultak, akik addig hódoltak neki. Megvívta a saját csatáit, és sokat Harry harcai közül – anélkül, hogy a fiú tudott volna róla.

Lehetett volna ennél egyértelműbb és visszavonhatatlanabb a döntés?

Soha nem lett olyan, mint az emberek általában. (Nem vágyott például családra, bár Harryét és Myrtle-ét elfogadta.) De végül igazzá tette a vakarcs „szánalmas és átlátszó" meséjét, mert nem is vált Voldemorttá.

* * *

Tom változásáról: Amit Harry művelt hónapokon keresztül, óvatos, lassú tapogatózás, terelgetés volt. Tom érezte ezt, és aggódott, nem akarta, hogy a jövőből érkezett fiú akár csak egy kicsit is befolyásolja, szabadulni próbált, ezért küldte el Harryt a negyedik fejezet végén. Aztán megmentette a baziliszkusztól. Nem azért mert annyit változott volna, hanem mert egyszerűen megijedt és összezavarodott. Nem készült fel rá, hogy a Kamra első kinyitásakor gyilkoljon, és főleg hogy Harry legyen az áldozat. Választott, és ha ez nem is volt teljesen tudatos, elhozta a valódi változást - legalábbis a kezdetét.

Nos, én valahogy így gondoltam. :-)

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta! :-)


End file.
